Test Love
by HeartMap
Summary: Seto is put in a corner by Noah over a will that he has to show him that he found love within a year so he can be the owner of the company. Will he get the company of his dreams or will he get something much worse by faking this love. "1... 2... 3... Test love." Serenity says as she hold hands with Seto.
1. Company

"Darkness is all around us and yet we don't see it. We are blind to the core of nothing that is there." I sigh as I looked out my window in which the conditions are horrible. "Rain is that what it does? Nothing more, but a mere distraction for us not to see the sun."

Someone behind me opens the door. "Mister. Kaiba. Your brother is here."

"Send him in." I spin around in my chair to look at the brown door in front of me. I started to put the files in line before my brother gets here.

My brother opened the door and it wasn't him, it was Noah. "Well, isn't this a lovely reunion, isn't it? How are things over here?" He smirks as he walks up to my desk.

"I don't have time for you, Noah. I am busy."

"Too bad, because today is our father's will." I looked up to him. "What will?"

"He passed away last Monday. You know, it's been a week and the lawyer is going to our house today and I want you and Mokuba at the house by three o'clock. I have nothing else to say to you." He turns around and stops himself, "one more thing, Seto. If you or Mokuba are not there by that time. I make sure you won't get to know what is your place in that will." He opens the door and left. I got mad at him because he had all week to tell me about it.

…

It was three o'clock and everyone was in the mansion where Mokuba and I live. Noah lives in the other house far away from here. The lawyer sets up his paper as we waited to hear what the papers had said and nothing more.

The man clears his throat, "of what the will stands for. I shall read." He put on his old glasses and read as he said out loud in a clear voice.

"'I am no longer there for you all to hear my voice, I did leave a will for you all. Now, listen carefully. As you know, I have two companies. As for my son, Noah you will get the first company that I have built. The other, company is in the hands of Seto, but as for now, I want Noah to be the boss of that company not Seto. It belongs to you until you make your final decision. So, don't think the company is all yours, my son. I only gave you the main company. You will only give to Seto if you find him worthy enough to have.'"

"Great..."

"I'm not done, Noah." The lawyer says. He clears his voice again.

"'As you all know, I have four houses. Noah, Seto, Mokuba, you decided to do with the all the house. You are owners now. Take care of your houses.'"

The man put away the paper. "He also gave me two documents." He took them out of his suitcase. "This is yours, Noah. Last time he said to me, keep it away from everyone. You don't know who might take them." Noah grabs it and was about to open them. "Don't open them either. He wants no one to see what is inside. Respect your father last will." The man stands up and grabs his suitcase. "I should get going. If you want any will to be written you know where is my office." He bows and left the living room.

We waited until we heard him leave the house. "Important?" Noah smacks the file on his left hand. "What is important in here?"

"I don't know, father made sure to trust the lawyer to have it before his death," Mokuba says.

"Yes, like I care about what they contain. Now, Noah. Give me my half of the company now." I demanded.

"Why are you so touchy. Father was right. I do have every right to not give you, the other half of the company. We can talk in my new office tomorrow to finish this conversation, Seto." Noah smirks evilly as he walks out of the living room.

I was about to go after him when my brother says. "It isn't worth it, Seto." I stop myself to listen to him. "In order to get the company, you have to be nice to him."

"I don't want to be nice. I want the damn company now, Mokuba." I walked away.

…

The following morning I went to his new main office where, father used to be located. I opened the door and close the door behind me.

"You came, how nice of you."

"Noah..."

"No, you will not address me as Noah. Starting today, its Mr. Kaiba just like father would have wanted."

He got me mad. I cross my arms. "Get to the point."

Noah smirks, "as you know. I am the head leader of this company and the other one as far as it goes under his will. I will give you a chance to get your proper company. If..." He stops.

"If what..." I hissed.

"If you fall in love."

"What are you implying?" I said, annoyed by his request.

"Just show me you can have a girlfriend. Wait..." He lay back in his black color chair. "That's right, you can't find love, you are just stuck into your blue eyes white dragon."

"I will not get a girlfriend."

He smirks, "if you won't have a girlfriend that loves you for you then forget about the company ever being yours, to begin with, Se-to."

"Fine have it your way."

"What does it mean, Seto? You would have a girlfriend or you won't. Meaning you have lost the company entirely starting today. Let me know, brother."

I got so pissed, "I want the company one way or the other."

"Remember a girl that loves you for you, not for the company or the money." He laughs, "would like to see what type of girl you get." I turn around. "In one year, Seto. Next year on this same day, I would like to meet her. Now, go back to work."

…

I was in my office when I smack the papers off the desk onto the floor. "Damn him!" I yelled. "A girlfriend he wants to see. I'll give it to him."

…

A week later, I drove around the neighborhood and found Yugi's group in a park. I notice Tea. "Isn't she and Yugi in a relationship or was with the little girl? Tea isn't my type. Always talking about friendship." I notice another girl in the group. "Who is she? Why are Tristan and Duck around Serenity?" I had to learn about her, so I drove off.

…

It was the middle of the night when I pulled up some files on the group and they were personal, learned that Joey has a sister, pulled up her record and it was the same girl.

"Great, the only girl I was interested has to be that loser sister. Serenity Wheeler." I raise an eyebrow. "Maybe if I just play with her a little. Maybe just test love. I might get the company." I lay back in my chair with a smirk on my face. "I will get away with it, Noah, I will have the company."


	2. Yeah, It's Time

I had to make her work for me. "This is going to be harder than I thought. What to do?" I lay behind the locked door of my bedroom as I cross my arms thinking what to do.

* * *

I had an invitation to watch a duel this upcoming Saturday at 10 am.

* * *

I had nothing else to do to on a Saturday since I cancel everything and left it for Noah to handle. I fix myself in front of the mirror as I smirk. "That will teach Noah for messing with me and my company." I headed towards the door of my room to open it, headed downstairs towards the living room to say goodbye to my brother, Mokuba.

"Big Brother, are you going right now?"

"Yes, I am. Take care of the house while I am out."

He smiles. "Okay, have a nice time."

"Thanks, Mokuba." I headed towards the main door to leave. I walked down the stairs and got into the limo. The drive took off while I looked through my phone to check the messages.

I got a phone call from Noah. I picked up. "You better be happy, Seto..."

"You know, I can't turn down an invitation from Pegasus. Since you are the boss, I thought it would be nice for you to take on your second business. Well, I speak to you soon, I am here anyway." I hang up and shut down my phone before he calls back.

* * *

I have gotten there just about 10 am. They were about to close the door on me. I show my invitation and they let me in. I went to look for my seat and found it. I went downstairs to the first row.

I took a seat next to a young lady. I looked at her and it was her, Serenity. I was stunned, but not shocked that she would be invited and seated next to me. She looks at me and smiles. "Hello, there, you must be..."

I clear my thoughts for a moment to talk to her. "I am Seto Kaiba."

"Seto… Oh, I heard so much about you." She looks away and looks at the people that were on the floor.

"I have to talk to you when this is over, Serenity."

She looks at me once more when they started with the show.

* * *

Pegasus showed up the last round to battle Yugi the winner.

Serenity looks at me. "Why do I have to talk to you?"

"Business," I said.

"When?" She asked.

I got out my little notepad and pen to write down my phone number and gave it to her. "Call me when you are ready." She grabs it and looks at it.

Yugi made his final move and won against him. Everyone cheer for Yugi. Serenity looks uncomfortable and uncertain about this conversation.

* * *

After the duel. We got up and started to leave. "Is that Seto?" Joey says three seats down.

"Why isn't it Joey."

"Why you..." Joey says mad.

"Calm down, Joey," Tristan says. "So, Pegasus invited you too?"

"Yes, he has. I wasn't expecting you guys either."

Tristan got mad because he realizes something. "You sat next to Serenity. Ah… Serenity, why you didn't tell us about Seto sitting next to you?"

"I'm leaving." I walked away from them. I really wanted to talk to Serenity not give her my phone number.

* * *

I was waiting for her phone call on my personal cell phone, wanted her to call now since it has been a week, it was killing me inside.. Laying on my bed waiting for her to call, and just wanted to go to her house and demand her to speak to me.

"What is taking her so long to speak to me? That means I have to start doing a contract if she ever wants to talk to me."

* * *

Another week has past and got a random phone call on my personal cell phone while I am doing some important paperwork. I grab my phone that was next to the pen holder cup. It was an unknown number. I picked up. "Hello."

"Seto… It's me, Serenity Wheeler."

I was stunned, 'I thought she quit and looked the other way.' I clear my throat before talking to her, 'man, I feel like the old man that was my father's lawyer.'

"Yes, this is Seto." It's about time that she called me.

"I am ready to know what you want from me."

I smirk. "Wise decision. How about we talk about it during lunch?"

"L-lunch?" Serenity sounds nervous about this.

"Yes, how about I pick you up."

"O-okay. What is it about though?" She had to ask.

"It's about some business that is too long to speak over the phone. So, if you don't want to speak about it over lunch, we can have dinner at my place if you want."

"No, lunch is fine."

"Good, tomorrow I'll pick you up, just tell me the address you will be at during the time, between 11 and 12." She told me the address. "Seto, I hope I am not wasting your time."

"You will not waste my time. It's only business talk that's all. I have to go and finish up my work, see you soon."

"Bye, Seto." I hang up. I bet Joey knows and about it. "I bet he will follow us."

* * *

The following day, I had to take a day off and pass everything to Noah while I attend to Serenity, got ready for my business and my contract already printed in my suitcase. I headed out and got in my car to start driving to the location where she is.

Once there, I took out my phone to call her. She answers. "Hello?"

"I am outside. In a blue car."

"Okay, I'm coming now." She hangs up. I looked through the mirror and saw someone in one of the cars behind me. 'I knew it. They are going to follow us.'

Serenity comes out and crosses the street to get in. I drove off and made a U-turn to go past them. I notice them taking off too. 'I knew it.'

"So, where are we going?"

I took a turn and speed up a yellow light. I took another turn and into a neighborhood that I had to park in front of one of the houses. "We are going to a local restaurant that serves lunch at this hour." I took off and went towards the location from here.

* * *

We were getting close when she spoke. "Why do you need me for this business?"

"Trust me, when we get there. I will explain everything."

* * *

I park in the back and got out. I took my suitcase as we walked inside and they attended us. We have gotten seats in the back where it's more out of the view from other people, so we can talk freely. They gave us the menu. We looked through it as the waiter left us. I put it down as she put down the menu. "You can order anything you like," I said.

"It's strange that you are treating me so nicely. What is this business about?" She asked.

"I have run into trouble with my company believe it or not. I need a young woman like yourself."

"So, you picked me for the job?" She says confuse.

"Yes, you seem to be the one that would understand my needs and I could help your needs."

The waiter came up to us. "Ready?" I order my side and she orders too while looking through the menu again. He left with our orders and menu.

"So, what is it about?"

"First, my father has died a while back leaving a will behind. Noah which he is my brother. He took both companies, but the will states that Noah can give to me the other company if I am found worthy. Noah has found a way to blackmail me not getting the company at all if I do not comply with his order within a year."

"So, what does it have to do with me? I mean you are kind of powerful and you can have anyone to do the job..."

"You are wrong, I need a person that is not a professional in any way to make it seem more real to him so I can get the company."

"Oh, okay, so what did he order you to do?" She asked so confusedly.

I took out the contract from my suitcase before the food was ready. I put down the suitcase down and gave her the contract, looked down to say, "he ordered me to have a girlfriend within a year that is true love. In order words, loves me for me."

She keeps reading and says. "This contract does not have any to do with love."

"Of course. If you read the last print, you can see I am willing to pay that much amount of money and for your medical debt that Joey spoke about."

She put down the contract. "I-I can't, even if with the money. I don't think..."

"After the year is over, we don't have to make any contact with each other and you get the money. Everything will be fine, only if you only follow the rules that I set up."

"It says, only to act around Noah when he is around until he leaves, we act normally? I am not an actor to be doing this." She crosses her arms.

I place my hands under my chin. "We practice. If that's okay with you. Trust me, we don't have to be in love to practice just seem that we are. It's like a test."

She blushes and looks down bashfully. "You mean love test?"


	3. Unsure

"Yes, it's just a test that all. I mean nothing else is going to happen. I believe that the last lines of the contract, is not to fall in love, Serenity so that's why I think we could pull it off."

The waiter came with our food in hand place on top of the table.

…

She sipped her drink when she mentions. "I am not too sure to do this in secret. What happens if Joey or Noah founds out? Then what?"

"Leave it to me." I took out a pen and gave it to her. "Here, when you are ready before leaving the restaurant."

She grabs it and hesitated to sign. "Seto, I don't think we should be doing this..."

"You'll get the money in the end in a check. If we get caught I'll give you half of the money about the days or months we stay together. If we get caught unless then three months, then I will give 3 thousand dollars in return just half of the money or less. We can pull this off. I'll keep the contract. If Noah catches the contract in a mysterious way, then we are forced to show him that we are really in love and not wanting to separate and over clam the storm. Of course, I am thinking the best for you as well. You don't have to continue on if Noah does see the contract." I drank my juice and place it down.

Serenity bit her lower lip and looks at the contract. "Okay, I am in." She was about to sign the contract when she looks up to me. "In one condition, Seto."

"What is it?" I said as I lay back on the chair.

"I want to be treated like a real girlfriend." She says with a blush as she holds the pen tightly.

I didn't like this one bit, but I guess I had no choice. "Fine, just sign the contract." She signs it and gives me the paper and pen. I turn over the paper to write. 'Give half of the money if we get caught or otherwise.' I show her and put it away in my suitcase.

We were almost done here. "So, when do we start?"

"It's too soon for this month."

"Okay, how about we start.. Um... Looking for each other. I mean, we can start texting each other if Noah ever gets your phone and looks through it, he will know you started to talk to a girl."

"Not a bad idea, but he never gets my phone."

"I'll message you. If anything, Noah will think we saw each other in the night on this day and others day. Like, next week, I'll send another message saying, 'Want to get breakfast today?' You just reply yes, nothing more. Also, Seto, I suggest you hide this contract in a safe of some kind where Noah won't even imagine where to look for. Finally, maybe you should properly invite me to any important party that you have that Noah might attend, so I can be introduced to Noah in the house instead of his workplace which it gives us a lot of time to practice until then. If you understand what I am trying to say to you." She smiles nervously.

The waiter went up to us. "All done?"

"Yes, check please."

He took our plates and drinks away. I looked at her. "An event to introduce you to Noah, that sounds rather good."

"Yes, it is. It will create a gap and it will seem we don't have anything planned like this. It will show Noah, it seems that you, Seto had a normal relationship. How about that for a plan?"

'I am amazed that she was steps ahead of this game,' I smirk. 'I like what she says.'

"Very well, Serenity. I'll set up a place where we can meet up?"

Serenity nods her head. "Okay."

…

(Serenity POV)

He drove me back to Joey's apartment while he took off. 'Doing it for the money. For the money.' I felt very weak and uncertain about this again. "Just for the money."

"Hey! Serenity!" I turn to my right to see my brother. "Hey! Joey." I said with a smile.

…

We were in the kitchen talking. "What did that Seto wanted from you?"

"I got a job," I said with a stupid smile.

"Wait, what? A job? You mean working with that loser Seto?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's only for a year. It's like acting, he gave me a choice, if I didn't like my role, I could quit any time. It's just a small part though."

"That's good, but the fact you have to work with him… I don't like it. What's the acting about, Serenity?" He crosses his arms.

I looked down and play with my hands. "I can't tell you just yet. I don't know until I get my role the following week or so."

"That Seto… He didn't bother to tell you, your role?"

I shook my hands together out in front of me as I said. "Don't worry, I am sure that he is waiting until the stage is ready that's all."

"A stage? You mean you are going to be on the television?" He says happy and confused.

'I hope not, that would be bad for me.' I sweat drop as I laughed weirdly, putting down my arms. "No, I don't think so. He didn't tell me about any television as a yet. Well, I am tired. I'll take a nap," I went to my room and went to take a nap.

…

It's been a week since then, I wanted to text him, but I am scared. It was only ten am. I tried anyway. I message him saying. 'Hey, Seto. Do you want to go out for breakfast?'

…

One hour later, he responded, 'yes.' His reply made me smile in a strange way. "Okay, Seto. Even if this is fake, I am going to love the amount of money, in the end, more than this acting stuff." I rolled around on my bed just happy.

…

I was heading back home from college when I got a message from Seto. I parked on the side of the street to pick up my phone. It says, 'can we met up at the same place?'

It didn't seem like him to text me at this hour. 'He didn't mention anything about it.' I said in my thoughts.

I reply when he message again, saying. 'I'm already here. Where are you?'

'I'll be there in a few. Just stuck in traffic.' I send it and headed out again to go to my apartment.

…

The following day, Seto calls me. I picked up after one of my classes was done. "Hello?"

"Serenity, I have booked one of the acting classes, are you available on March 12 next month?"

"Yeah, I think I don't have any classes. What time?"

"8 to 10 pm."

"Yeah, sure. You pick me up so we can go together or I drive myself there?"

"I'll pick you up."

I smile. "Okay, goodbye." I hang up and walked away.

…

Two weeks later, Seto picked me up to go to the acting class. I looked out the window to see the lights of the streets on. "So, you told her about acting like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He says nothing. I sigh and looked straight ahead. "Alright then."

We got to a place that looks like a studio. I felt a knot in my stomach telling me this is going to be embarrassing to even do.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just a little worried that's all." Of course, he says nothing to comfort me. He parks the car and turns off the car. "Let's go."


	4. Acting

Upon walking into the studio, the lady at the front desk immediately stood up like she was nervous about something. "My name is Sky. Welcome to the studio o-of acting." She says with a stutter, straighten herself out with a bright smile on her face. Sky has long black hair with green eyes like an apple, wears her black dress. Sky sits down on the black chair, looking at us.

Seto puts his hands in his pocket as he clears his throat as we approached her. "We are here for a class with Ms. Clara."

"Ms. Clara? Let me take a look where they put her class for today." She looks through the computer and says. "Her new room is located on the second floor in room 32. You won't miss it. When you get out of the elevator, it's on to your right." Sky kindly smiles at us.

* * *

We were in the elevator as he presses the button to go up. The door closes as we stay side by side of each other. I couldn't help but to be extra nervous about this. I close my eyes, inhale the air as I exhale out. I relax a little, but it didn't help much. Seto looks at me, but didn't make any comment about my breathing.

* * *

Seto opens the blue door as he enters as I enter behind him, which it was rude of him since he didn't allow me to enter first. There was a woman in front of the mirror looking behind her to see us. "Welcome to my classroom. I image you must be Seto and Serenity."

She turns around to look at us, has short brown hair with brown eyes. Ms. Clara wears a beautiful red dress with red heels. "I am, Ms. Clara. I am here to teach you how to act. Please take a seat right over to your right." Seto and I went to take a seat that was next to the door. She walks in front of us as she crosses her arms. "So, acting like a couple? Is that what you requested, Seto?"

"Yes," Seto says.

"Did you consent with Seto?" She looks at me.

'Anything for the money.' I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I have consented. It's only acting."

"Alright. Let's get started. First, I have noticed that Seto has entered instead of Serenity coming inside the room first. You want to impress people who you let inside, Seto. It shows kindness and respect for the woman." Seto crosses his arms like he doesn't care. "Besides, it's rude for a young woman like herself to walk behind a man. It shows you don't care for the woman. First acting, opening the door for Serenity. Let's practice on opening the door for Serenity, Seto."

"How is opening the door is acting?" Seto rudely says.

Ms. Clara wasn't annoyed, but a little mad at him from her expression. I step in to make him understand. "Seto, Ms. Clara has a point. If we have an event like a party or something. You want to show how much you changed in front of others, even if you ever changed. For example, when was the last time you ever hold a door for a girl in front of your brothers?"

"Never."

I sweat drop. 'That explains.' I said within my thoughts.

Ms. Clara puts her right hand on her chest and says. "Serenity is right, just an act will show people you are a different man, that everyone will think it was Serenity changed you, even if in reality it was acting that changed you." Ms. Clara removes her hand from her chest to make a fist to show pride.

'What kind of people I am dealing with? All this for the money? Serenity puts a smile now.' I put on a smile. "So, can you start by showing Seto and I to properly open the door and how to act in front of people, step by step?"

"Of course, that's why I am a teacher for. You know, acting is my skill. First, the lesson this week is opening the door the right way. Come, time is wasting." She walks towards the door.

* * *

Seto opens the door for the first time for me. I walked by him when she says. "Stop." I took a step back as I turn my head to the right to see her. "That's not the way to go inside. Allow me to stand inside." She went inside the room and stands in front of the door. "Close the door and open it. Come on, Seto."

Seto closes the door as I stand inches away from the door. Seto opens the door as I walked towards the door when she put her hand out in front of my face. "Stop. You are doing this very wrong. You need to say, a thank you to Seto and come into the room with a smile when you are inside. Seto comes in with a smile."

She put her hand down. "You want people to hear you from the inside the room. You want them to look towards the door and say 'who is coming inside, is it Seto's girlfriend.'" Ms. Clara gaps as she put her hand over her mouth, looks towards her left with sparkle all over her face, holding her hands together, and snaps out of it and says. "Do it all over again. This time, try to say thank you with a smile when he opens the door as you walk by him."

I nodded. "Very well."

* * *

I went home after a long night with them.

* * *

A month later it was April. Seto and I got the hang of this acting stuff. It was awkward that lead me to blush at most times. She forced us to hold hands and look into each other eyes. I have to admit that I have gotten to know him a little better. We had to act polite and treat each other like we give a care in the world. I might even add, it was the most unemotional process. It's like Seto acts like a drywall with just with a face that smiles. It was creepy that comes out of Seto.

We were hopeless, I don't think Seto wants to go back there ever again, which was good news for me since I have to study for my final exams for my last year until then. I was studying in the library of the school when my phone went off. I grab my phone from my pocket and it was Seto. I quickly stood up and went over to the bookcase behind the row to answer. "Hello?"

"Serenity, I am letting you know that the lessons are over, starting today. I think we are better suited to show off to Noah..."

I talked before he finished, put on a smile. "Finally. I mean… Yeah, of course, Seto..."

"From now on it's Mr. Kaiba to you."

I didn't like this one bit how he said that to me. "Mr. Kaiba..." I laughed to myself. 'You better watch it around me or I make your life a living hell.'

"What are you laughing about?" Seto says.

"Nothing. I have to go. I'm in the library, so you should know I shouldn't be on my phone, bye," I hang up on Seto. I held my phone and said. "This is going to be very fun, Seto or should I say, sweetie." I shook my head. "No, too much fun there. What is the perfect name for him?" I walked back to the table with my stuff when I stop to say. "Tomato?" I laughed at my horrible joke. "No, that can't be right." I took a seat. "I'll think up a word in front of Noah sooner or later, just for the fun of it, Se-to."


	5. Noah

(Seto)

(Month, July)

It's been three months since I last saw Serenity. I looked at the door to see the doorknob moving. Someone opens the door and it was Noah out of all the people that work here. "Hello, there, Seto. Did you miss me?" To be fair, we haven't seen each other in a long while since he moved to the beach house for the summer. "It seems you did, didn't you?" Noah places his hands in his pocket as he walks up to my desk.

I was annoyed by Noah presence, lay back and said. "What do you want, Noah?"

"Nothing much, just checking up on you. So, I see you are doing good for the business as far."

"What is the real reason you are here?"

"I found this." He pulls my phone out of his pocket. "I found it near my doorway."

"How you know it is my phone, it could be anyone's." I straighten myself out and sat up straight. I don't remember walking by his office this week. 'I remember now, I was walking by his office this morning. I just have to play it off now.' I put a serious face while Noah smirks. I didn't like this.

Noah places the phone on my desk with his hand on top of it. I was about to get it when he pulls his hand back. "Just one more thing. Who is Serenity?"

When he said that someone calls the phone. Noah looks and picks up. "Hello?" He answers. "Oh, Serenity. What a lovely coincidence, what can I do for you?" I couldn't hear her. "Oh, it is Seto's phone. I am Noah, the oldest brother. Tell me, are you his girlfriend."

I stood up. "Enough, Noah!" I have gotten mad at him that I raised my voice.

"Oh, is that so? That explains the text messages. You and Seto have been seeing each other behind my back… Right time to tell me? Serenity, when was that month? Oh, Seto never told you when was the date, I see? So, the question is when is Seto, going to introduce to me to you? I would love to see you in person. Well, I have to go, now. I am looking forward to seeing you in the future, Serenity."

Noah hangs up the phone as he looks at the phone screen. "What a joke." He looks at me with a serious look. "You want me to believe that your relationship is real?" He shakes the phone and places it on top of my desk placing his hand on top of my phone once more. "I better see her soon. How about a dinner party to see your new girlfriend, won't it be fun Seto. How about in a few days from now. Yes, how about this Friday night at your house."

I didn't like this at all. "How you got my phone, Noah." I just wanted to know.

Noah removes his hand from my phone and says. "Like I said before and I would say it again, Seto. The phone was in front of my office. If you still don't believe me, we can go to the surveillance room to see you walking past my office early this morning." Noah crosses his arms.

"No, I remember. Just go, Noah." Noah turns around and walks away. "See you this Friday at 6 pm."

…

(Serenity)

I looked at my phone. "Damn. Why did I speak to Noah? Seto called me at the wrong moment too." I lay on my bed. "No, we have to meet him." Someone calls me. I looked at my phone and it was Seto. I picked up. "Hello..."

"Why did you call?"

"Because you called me a while back that's why I called you back. Why did Noah have the phone?" This makes no sense to me.

"Noah picked up my phone when I drop it."

"Oh, you drop it. Oh, thank God. He believes the lies that we text each other." I sigh.

"Never mind that, we got bigger issues..."

"Wait, can we go out to talk about it in person. It feels that Noah is outside your door hearing you out. I could be wrong, how about lunch or in a mall. Somewhere we can talk."

"I'll call you back." He hangs up.

…

It was 12 pm when I got a phone call. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Are you free?"

"Yes, I am."

"Meet me outside."

"Okay." I hang up and got ready. I headed outside to see him in a red car. I got inside and close the door, put on the seat belt. "So, Seto."

"Mr. Kaiba."

I looked to the side. 'Whatever.'

"Noah knows about us now."

"Us? There is no us. You know that. Mr. Kaiba, I think this is only for your company. Yet, there is us in front of Noah, unfortunately."

He took off. "We talk about it later."

…

We went to a local coffee shop that looks nice, went inside and order, and had a seat outside in the hot sun under the umbrella. I took a sip of my orange juice and eat my butter bread. I looked at him. "So, when are you going to tell me?"

"Noah wants to meet you this Friday night at 6 pm." He took a sip of his coffee with his eyes closed.

"This Friday?" I looked down. "Okay, I think I have to go shopping for that night's dinner with Joey. Now, I have to cancel on him. Don't worry, I think of something, Seto." I looked back up to him to see him annoyed and upset with the whole thing. I smile to cheer him up. "Don't worry, we got this and with the acting classes will surely help us."

...

Seto took me back when we finished and drop me off in front of the apartment. "You better be ready."

…

(Seto)

It's Friday night. I went to pick up Serenity. She came down in a baby blue dress and her hair picked up, holding a blue purse. I couldn't stop looking at her from a distance. She walks over to the door and gets in. "What? Am I to overly dress for tonight?" She says.

"Ah… No. Not at all." I drove off and went to my house.

"I hope everything would be okay. I hope you don't mind being called Mr. Kaiba in front of Noah."

"He won't." I had to say, I have noticed her smile.

…

We were in front of the huge doors. I inhale and exhale as I open the door for Serenity. "Welcome to my house," I said loud enough for Noah to hear. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." She walks by and enters. I enter behind her. We were already in front of Noah as he put his hands out. "Well, isn't this a coincidence. Welcome to, Kaiba's home, Serenity." He walks up to her and grabs her hand as he presses his lips against her knuckles.


	6. Planning

He removes his lips and picked up his head. Somehow his action made me mad. "It's nice to meet my brother's girlfriend."

I notice Serenity smiles and removes her hand a little bit fast. "Yes, it is nice to meet you, Noah."

He straightened himself out. "I hope we get along, Serenity."

"I hope so too."

* * *

We were in the kitchen alone while Noah was upstairs. "Serenity."

"Just play it normally. I do not want to talk to you until this night is over." Serenity walks away from me like she was in a rush.

* * *

We were in the living room talking about where she works and how we meet. "So, you are telling me that you met Seto last year?" Noah questions Serenity and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, we did. We met in one of the battle matches. He was seated next to me while we watched the fight. It was by chance since then we exchange phone numbers. We have been talking to each other from time to time. A couple of months ago, I wanted to talk to Seto. Instead of him asking me out. I asked him out on a date." She looks down and blushes. "So, we started dating five months ago, almost six now."

"Dating five months ago?" Noah raises his eyebrow.

Serenity nods. "Yeah, he never took me honestly at first. I felt like I was in the wrong until February." I looked away for a moment and looked back at Serenity and Noah.

"So, you asked Seto in February. Seto, you didn't bother to tell me about Serenity? This is quite interesting, isn't it?" He looks at me.

"I was busy with work, didn't have time for her. I guess I had time to pull her into my schedule." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. I notice her blush. She looks at me and smiles.

"Very interesting, indeed. It seems like fate." He says. "Shall we celebrate?" He stands up as he took the special bottle of wine and says. "Congratulations to Seto and Serenity. Here for a new unity." Noah opens the wine bottle and pours the wine into the cups.

* * *

Serenity asked to go to the bathroom, I told her the bathroom was upstairs. The living room was empty besides the drinks on the coffee table and across from each other was Noah and I. He looks at me. "So, you think you are going to use her to get the company?"

"I don't think so. She is serious about this relationship."

"What about you? Aren't you serious?"

He got me there. "Of course, I am." This has to be one of the ridiculous conversations that I ever had with him. It was quiet between us when I heard Serenity walking down the stairs.

"You should tell her that you are using her before I will. Trust me, things wouldn't go your way. Seto, be very concerned."

Serenity walks in. "I realize the time. I think my sweetheart should take me home now." Serenity looks at me.

I wasn't expecting that. 'Did she called me sweetheart in front of Noah?'

"Yes, it is time, isn't it? It is almost 11 pm. I think our conversation was lovely for this lovely night. Unfortunately, it has come to an end." Noah put down the wine cup and stands up. I had to stand up just like him just in case he does something stupid. Noah smiles. "I want to see you again, Serenity. I hope our next encounter will go pleasant."

* * *

I drove her home. "I overheard the conversation."

"He is smart, he will sooner or later tell you," I said to her.

"I know. You know, I am bright, but always head of everyone at times."

"I keep that in mind." I took a left turn.

* * *

Before Serenity gets out of my car, she says. "Seto, how about tomorrow at 12 pm. We go to the same coffee shop you took me a while back. I work around there. We need to make a plan."

"I see what I can do."

She gets out. I headed to my other house way from Noah for tonight.

* * *

(Serenity)

The next day, I headed out accompanying Seto, eating lunch together. "So, what now? Noah is going to tell you sooner or later."

"I know, we have to come up with a plan." I lay back on the chair. "Yeah, I know. I am working on it. It is not easy you know."

Seto phone rang as he picks up and says. "What do you mean? Fine, what time? See you there." He hangs up. "I got a meeting coming up."

"Oh, that's good to hear… At least I am not a part of anything. I don't want to do anything with Noah for the next couple of months."

He looks at me with a serious look. "Tough luck you are coming with me to my meeting with Noah."

"Say, what now?" I blink a couple of times.

"You heard me, Noah wants to see you again."

I looked to the side. "Great news that I heard all day." I looked at Seto. "You know, I wonder what's going through Noah's mind. I mean, what can he be planning. Let's plan ahead, Seto. I think it's a setup. It has to be. Noah is planning this meeting for you to spill the beans about the company for me to hear or Noah wants me to get to his side to let me know."

"I am not leaving you alone with Noah and I will not tell him." He took a sip of his coffee.

I smile a little, "look, I know we both going through is this unfortunate experience. Noah has gotten in the way. I don't blame you. Shoot this is the most fun, I had in ages."

Seto puts down his cup and looks at me with a serious look. "Look here, this isn't a game. You know, we are under contract. I am not here to have any fun."

I got annoyed, bringing my face towards him. "I know that. I am not stupid. Let's plan something. Like, what happens if Noah gets me alone and tells me? How long should I stay away from you?"

Seto looks to the side and looks back at me. "I don't know."

"Um… Two months, max? We have a time limit here. The year is going to be up soon. If you see me take a taxi and not wanting to be there with you or I-I run out that tells you that Noah told me. When that happens, within two days we get together to plan the next move, easy?"

"Why not stay?" He says as he took a sip of coffee.

I sigh, "you see when a girl is told they are being used to get what the man wants, it's pretty upsetting to even… To take that in. I want it to be real as much as possible. I don't want to be like… 'Yeah, we are not together and you know just playing along.' You want me to tell him the truth to come out of my mouth?"

"No."

"Stick with my plan, Seto." I got up. "I have to go to work when is the meeting?"

"Next week, Tuesday. 3 pm.

"Good, just pick me up. I have a day off that day and good news, I haven't told Joey yet. So, I'll tell him, I'll be working that day. I see you later." I took my soda cup and left the shop.

…

(Seto)

I watched her walk away as I lay back on the chair. 'That day is going to be a hell of a ride.' I took another sip. "What is Noah up to? If anything, Serenity is a step ahead of this. I wonder how she knows."


	7. Contract

(Serenity)

"Ah, this whole thing is painful." I walked towards my job when I got a phone call, stop to pick my phone, and looked at the caller. It was an unknown number. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Glad that you picked up, Serenity."

"Noah..." I wasn't not expecting him to call me.

"I need you to come by to my office. What time are you available?"

"About 3 pm. I'll be there. Where are you?" I had to be the one to say, 'I'll be there.'

* * *

I took a taxi to the location he spoke about. "Well, this is it." I walked towards the big company. The company was huge, they told me, he was located on floor 3. I walked in the office to see him seated behind the desk.

"Welcome, Serenity. Please take a seat." I took a seat in the black chair on to my left. "You know why I called you here."

"No, why did you?"

"Good, I want to explain to you that I must warn you."

"Warn me? What kind?" I asked stupidly.

"It's about Seto. The one that you are dating."

'Oh, great, here it comes.' I sigh just a little. "I don't think there's nothing to be warned about."

"You are wrong. I want you to sign a contract with me."

"Say what now? A contract?"

"Yes, it's a contract. Let me explain to you in full detail. You are currently dating Seto. I told him if he doesn't get a girlfriend by the end of this year. I would not give him the company as you know he did not tell me about you back in February, leading me to believe that he is using you to get my company."

"That can't be true," I said as I looked down. "He can't use me for that." I looked up to him. "You must be mistaken..."

"I am never mistaken, Serenity. I know where I stand. Frankly, Seto does too. He is using you to get the company."

"No, that can't be true." I looked away hurt. 'I am such a good actor.' I made my eye water just thinking about my first heartbreak back in high school.

"You need to face the facts. Seto is just using you and you should move on or sign the contract." He opens a folder.

I looked at the paper. "What is it?"

"It's a contract about you work for me as a spy against Seto."

"A spy?" I got up. "You think I am going to be a spy for you? You are wrong about Seto. I would not sign it just because you think Seto is using me."

"I am telling you, Serenity. Seto is and he will do anything to show that you are his girlfriend, but in reality, you are being used."

"No, I reject to even imagine that he is using me that way." My tears run down my cheek. "We are done here. I don't want to talk about this ever again."

I turn around when he speaks, making me stop. "Wait. If I do hand over the company to Seto, you will see. He will just abandon you."

I turn around to see Noah. "I-I reject that Seto would do such a thing. How dare you blame Seto without any evidence against him. You show nothing for it besides words. I am leaving." I turn around, opened the door when he says.

"I will get you the evidence, Serenity. Just give me some time."

I thought about the contract. "Okay. Until then I won't believe your words." I walked out and asked for Seto's office, headed over there recklessly walking inside without any warning. Seto had to tell the lady to back off and let me go. She left.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"We got an issue and I mean a big one." I walked up to me and around the table. "I need the contract. I need it."

"What?" He says for the first time ever in a confused tone.

"You see, Noah is going to find out the safe sooner or later. You need to give me the contact. I will keep it safe."

"Why should I listen to you?" I grab his collar. "Listen to me. Noah gave me such details in our meeting together. If you don't listen to me, you will never get your company. Let us get out of here, now!" I said in an irritated tone. I let go and walks towards the door. "Let's hurry, we don't have much time left before Noah beats us."

* * *

We made it towards the house. We got out of the car. "What the contract has to do with anything?"

"Trust me," I said going inside the house with Seto and up to his room. He got the contract out of the safe. He holds it. "Explain to me."

I took a seat on top of the bed. "Okay, Noah called me. I went to his office since he wanted to meet up. He told that you are using me to get the company. I told him, without any evidence, I don't believe him. You are pretty much screwed at this point. He will search for, the evidence, even safe. So, I need it or you will have to put it somewhere that he won't find it."

"I know where to put it."

"You do? Where Noah has never looked before. Look, I trust that contract with me at this point then with you. I don't want to get caught nor you. Please give it to me. I have a safe that only I know the combo too. Joey doesn't know it. It's safe enough that Noah won't search my room for it since he won't come to my place unlike yours. Please, we are risking our chances."

Seto looks to the side. "Okay." He gives it to me. I fold it and place it in my purse. "Thanks, trust me. I won't betray you. Besides, I want this to be over with." I walked over to the door. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

I keep the contract under my matters. I called Seto. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you. Be very careful around Noah. I feel like this is going to get out control." Seto hangs up.

* * *

(Noah)

"Well, that will keep Seto busy. Might as well start looking in his room. First that safe."

Later hours, "I could find anything. Might as well go to plan B. I have to record what he says." Noah smirks. "Its time to make him mad."

* * *

(Seto)

I couldn't stand Serenity taking the contract. "I know there's something more in their conversation, they had," I went inside my bedroom. I opened the safe to find a misplaced item. "Noah..." I close it back up and called Serenity. She picks up.

"How you know about the safe, what truly went on in the meeting?"

"I told you, he was looking for evidence. I am not stupid and as I said, I am always one step ahead of my enemies. He couldn't find anything. I think his next plan is to make you mad and confess that you are using me. Please, don't open your mouth on the contract or anything else. If anything, you should keep a steady mind. Let nothing he says bother you nor make you mad. He is only after your company and nothing what he says would make you let go of what is important, be warned Seto next time you are with Noah."

"I don't know how you know these things, but I am starting to believe you."

"Seto, I think you always have been believing my word, you just don't see it. You would have not given me that contract in the first place if you didn't believe me. Seto more thing, I think there's going to be a spy."

"A spy? Who told you that?" I had to ask.

"I don't know, Noah looks like the type to have spies around. Don't trust no one around you and at work."


	8. Tuesday

It was Friday morning getting ready for my job. "What kind of spy is Serenity talking about?" I fix my tie in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I couldn't drop that out of my mind for a couple of days now. I checked my phone. Serenity messages me. 'Hey.'

I text back. 'What do you what?' I asked bluntly in the message.

'I was meaning to tell you that I want to spend some time with you if you don't mind.'

"Why would you say that?" I walked inside of my bedroom when someone enters and it was Mokuba. "Big brother."

Mokuba reply made me question him quickly. "What is it?"

"It's about Noah."

I walked up to him as I grab the jacket that I left on top of the bed. "What about him?"

"He was talking about a girlfriend that you have, is-is that true?" Mokuba was confused about what Noah was telling him so he had to find out.

'I can't trust you, Mokuba. I am sorry, but the company is more important to me.' I fix my jacket as I said to him. "Yes, what Noah said is true. I am dating Serenity Wheeler."

He looks to the side and looks back at me. "Why you didn't tell me about her, wasn't I suppose to be the first to know?"

"I was planning on telling you, Mokuba, but Noah found out first..."

"You should have told me before Noah would have known first..."

"Mokuba..." He took off running.

* * *

Later that day, Noah and I had a confrontation in the office, but I never gave into his games, knew better where to stand, the best is just to walk away from him telling him nothing about my plans. Of course, walking away with a smirk.

* * *

It was finally Tuesday, the meeting was around the corner. I got ready when my phone rings, answered. "Hello."

"Seto, I was meaning on telling you something before this whole thing beginnings."

"Serenity, I don't have time..."

"Okay, I understand. See you when you pick me up." Serenity hangs me up. I looked at my phone, Serenity has been acting weird lately. She is barely answering any of my questions through text messages.

* * *

I was outside her apartment when she came out. I happened to notice she was wearing a peach dress that made her stand out. She is very lovely tonight. Serenity gets inside the car. I notice her smile. "What's wrong?" I took off without telling her how I feel the way she looks tonight. "Seto, I was wondering..."

"What is it?" I stop at a red light.

"Um... I was wondering if anyone else is going to join us tonight for dinner."

"There is. My brother."

"Your brother?" She questions me. "I am happy to be meeting your other brother."

"Whatever." It was quiet for a little while stuck at a red light.

"Seto..." By the corner of my eye to see her playing with her fingers. "What is it?" I said.

"I was wondering if you were mad about a spy when I talked about it the other day?"

The light turns green, I took off. "No, why?"

"Okay, I just wanted to know."

"Is it you?" I asked very stupidly.

"No, you know we are under the contract."

* * *

I parked outside the house as I open the door and turn off the car. We got out and walking inside the house. I opened the door for her. She walks in saying, 'thank you.' I walked right behind her. We walked inside the big living room with just Noah, Mokuba.

"Welcome to the house, Serenity." Noah walks up to her. Serenity places her hands behind her back. "It's nice to see you again." She looks at Mokuba. "Who are you?"

Mokuba looks away and looks at her. "I am Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother. We didn't meet last time because I was on a school trip."

"Yes, Seto told me much about you, Mokuba. I am very happy to meet you today." Serenity gave him a smile.

Mokuba smiles a little and looks at me. "Seto, I'll be in my room. Tell me when dinner is ready." He walks away.

* * *

It was just the three talking about our days. The maid tells us that dinner is ready. "I'll get Mokuba." Noah walks away going upstairs. The maid walks away.

"So, just the two of us." Serenity says.

"Don't take it by heart," I said coldly.

"Yeah, I know," Serenity stands up and turns to me. "Well, shall we show them a little bit more?"

"What you mean?" I asked confused.

"Stand up, Seto." She says with a smile. I stand up when she grabs my hand. "1... 2... 3... Test love." Serenity says as she holds my hand. I looked away with a slight blush on my cheek. "Shall we go?"

We walked towards the dining room when Noah and Mokuba came up behind us. "Look at this. Serenity and Seto are holding hands." We look behind to see them.

Serenity lets go of my hand and hold her own hand. "Is that wrong?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I am not buying it," Mokuba says.

"Mokuba don't be hasty. Serenity is just being honest. Seto, tell me, how does it feel to have a woman that likes you?" Noah crosses his arms and smirks. Serenity looks at me with a smile.

'Great, having all eyes on me for this stupid question of Noah.' I know what to say. "Dinner is going to get cold. Come on, Serenity." Serenity and I took a seat next to each other.

* * *

The maids took away the food and ready to give us dessert when Noah says, "dinner is almost over. I got a huge announcement to make. This is why I called you in, Serenity."

Serenity smiles. "I am happy, what you have to say. I guess I'm trying to say, I am all ears."

"Good, I will announce it after dinner in the living room before we leave and part ways." Noah drank his water.

* * *

We were in the living room. Noah got some wine and water for Mokuba. "What is your announcement?" I had to ask.

"Well, don't be hasty Seto. You will get to know." He stands up with the wine in hand. Serenity looks at me and looks at him. "As you know. I am very pleased with your new relationship with Serenity. You have shown me enough to believe you both are in a serious relationship. So here is my announcement."

'This doesn't sound good, at least to me. I wonder what Serenity has to say about this and I mean when I take her home.'

Noah smiles and says. "As for today, I will give the company to Seto."


	9. Two weeks

"What?!" Serenity says out loudly and confused.

I looked at her. "I should be saying that."

Serenity looks at me. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. It was so settled, that's all." She places her hand on the side of her head.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Serenity, don't believe me?"

Serenity looks at him. "Ah. I-I do. This announcement was unexpected by you that's all."

'I knew it, this wasn't a good sign. I wonder what is he truly up to make her be like that.'

"You are handing over the company so quickly?"

"Yes, I am. In time notice, first I will have to leave to go to a business meeting overseas. I will return in two weeks. So, you guys have the time in the world to make plans together."

* * *

We were in the car driving back home. "So, he is planning it so well?" Serenity says very nervously.

"What you mean?"

"This was his plan to give you the company and to prove a point. Seto, I don't think we could depart ways just yet. Noah is going to use this company thing against you." Serenity looks at me with a concerned look.

"That was the whole point of the company, Seren..." Serenity grabs my hand, which I lay my hand on the wheel. "Seto, Noah is planning something against you. When the day of our conversation, he told me." She removes her hand. "Noah confessed to me about the one-year girlfriend thing. You were only using me. He wants me to break off the relationship with you in order to go to him and be his spy when we start having trouble and you will leave me."

I stop the car and looked at her. "Now, you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I know how much the company means to you, Seto. I can't bear to see you lose against Noah. Trust me, I am not the spy." She was serious when she looked into my eyes. "I gave you my word."

I looked away and started to drive again. "No matter what, we aren't breaking this until Noah gets back and I get the company that was the contract."

* * *

(Serenity)

It's been a couple of days later since the whole dinner and Noah left for his meeting. I lay on my bed to think about this whole thing. "Seto..."

* * *

I spend my time wisely for the next two weeks that Noah left us with. Seto and I have gotten together to work this out. We went out for lunch. "Seto," I said to him making me look at him. "I was wondering when will this end?"

"When I sign the contract..." I didn't allow Seto to finish.

"Then what? You break our deal?" I put down my cup on top of the table as I looked up to see him with a serious and hurt look.

"Yes."

I shook my head as I looked down. "I don't think so. You have to give us some time in front of Noah. I don't want to sign that spy contract and what happens if Noah comes back to look for me. We must keep in contact." I looked up to him.

"Fine." Seto looked away.

I got up and grab his arm. "Look at me. Noah has his plans very carefully at this point, is not about the money I'm interested in. I am just interested in what Noah has in store for us." I looked to the side. "Something is going to happen. I am not going to back down after what he said to me." Yes, in fact, I was very angry with Noah. Seto says nothing.

* * *

I wanted to get the contract from Noah's office, wanted to know if Seto was up for it. I called him. "Hello?"

"What do you want Serenity?"

I smirk. "Well, I was wondering if you were up for a little late night, sneak in."

"What do you mean?" He had to question me.

"Well, I want to prove to you that Noah truly has that contract in his office. Why not look for it during lunch or right now?"

"You really think, I am looking through Noah's office to look for the contract?"

"Of course, or you just a busy man that needs a second person to help you," I think I got him there.

"What are you planning?"

"Just find the contract and you will have to see what I am going to do." I hang up on Seto. 'I hope this goes as plan.'

* * *

(Seto)

Serenity hangs up. I was stuck to look at my phone not knowing what she was up too. "One thing for sure is not good. If they are against each other. She knows something is up." Serenity calls again. I picked up. "Seto, do me a favor. Make a copy and make sure to place the original back where you find it. Seto, thanks for doing this."

"I..." Serenity hangs up. "This is not good…" I thought about it for a long while sitting in my office not doing work. I turn around to see the city in front of me. I stand up and walked up to the window. "I wonder what she has in store for Noah? I guess I have to make up my own plan if they both go against me. I wonder if she is going to use it against Noah."

* * *

I finally found the contract in his office. "Serenity wasn't lying. What is she going to do with this?" I went to take a copy and place back the original. I went to my office to take a seat and look at the contract that Serenity spoke about.

"Working for Noah?" I smirk. "I think I have a plan for this. I won't be giving it to Serenity."

* * *

(Serenity)

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." After my shift at work, I drove to Seto's company, parked in the parking lot, went inside, and went straight to the office. I opened the door as I close the door behind me. He looks at me with a serious look.

I walked up to Seto as he pulls out some documents from work. "So, you got the contract. I figured Noah was a careless person just by looking around his office." I smirk. "You are wondering what I am up to?" I crosses her arms.

"Now, let's talk about you. I know you are up to something and I want in."

* * *

(Noah)

Two weeks have passed so quickly. Noah returns to his office. He calls someone while seated in his father's chair. "Yeah, what Seto has been up to lately?" Noah hears the person responds as he smirks. "Good, it's going as planned. Let's just keep it that way. Don't fail me, now." He hangs up when someone slips a letter under his door, catching his eye. He gets up and went to get it. 'To Noah.'

* * *

(Seto)

I went to check my mail when I got an invitation. 'To Seto.'

* * *

(Joey)

Joey was getting ready to leave when he noticed someone slip a letter under the door. He went to pick it up. 'To Joey.' It reads. He opens it up. 'You are invited to a party.'


	10. Dancing

(Serenity)

I got an invitation to a party in which the letter made me smile. "Finally, I'll get away from everyone. Hopefully, it turns out fine." I went to take a trip around the block.

* * *

(Seto)

"At least Serenity and Noah won't be able to attend to the party that Pegasus is launching. I wonder who is going to be at that party."

* * *

(Serenity)

"I have to get away from Joey in two days. Just like last time, go to my friend's house and get ready and head out in a taxi."

* * *

The day of the party, I notice Joey getting ready too. I told him, I was heading out since he was going somewhere important to which he told me, but I didn't pay much attention to what he was telling me. I went to my friend out to get ready. I put on a wig that was long black hair. 'I didn't want Noah's spy to track me.' I wear a blue long dress with makeup on my face, wear a mask that was black that cover my eyes like glasses. My best friend called a taxi. I headed out before 7 pm.

Once there, I pay the driver and went inside showing my invitation. I know something was up when I headed inside. The first person I notice was Seto. I notice Joey by the food area since he was being louder than the music. I picked up my dress as I went over Seto. Seto was wearing a black tux. I really like how he looks tonight, just stare at him.

He looks at me when a boy walks up to me. "Sorry, but I have a boyfriend." I looked and it was Noah out of all people here. I bow a little and walked away. 'I only thought this spy would be around here not him.'

I ended up talking to people that I have never met before. It was fun then someone stops the music as they dim the lights, making us look up and around. "Welcome," Maximillion says. We looked at the stage. "Since I got everyone's attention. I hope everyone is enjoying their stay as you know. The night is young and let's celebrate for Duke for returning to dueling."

Duke comes out and stands next to Pegasus. We cheer for him. We were happy and having fun.

"Thank you all, for coming and celebrating with me for my return."

* * *

It's been an hour. Seto and Noah were apart. Seto seems to be looking around. I got out my phone and text him. 'I see you, but you don't see me. Do you?'

He soon looks at his phone and looks everywhere for me. I text him. 'Don't worry, I am watching closely without no one knowing about me.' I erase the message and put my phone away. I couldn't tell him that. I talked to people a little bit more and stay away from my brother and his friends.

I was exhausted from walking on high heels, "I need to take a break." I went to take a seat to look at the party. I notice Mokuba. I called the taxi driver to pick me up and he says, he will be here in 15 minutes. I put my phone away when Seto took a seat next to me. I spoke to him an annoying voice. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Not here."

I had to ask him. "Do you like to dance with me?"

He looks away. "No."

I stand up and grab his arm as went to the dance floor to dance. "Come on, we will have fun before your girlfriend arrives."

We dance with the rest of the people. I notice Noah kept looking at us. I smile and keep dancing with Seto and he happens to look into my eyes.

I stop dancing as I went on my tiptoes, kiss Seto on the lips lightly with my eyes closed, and pulled away. I notice people looking at us. I smile as I run towards the door when I notice my ride just getting here, quickly went over to my ride and got in the car to go back to my friend's apartment. I had my hand over my chest, all I felt was my heart beating fast from that kiss.

* * *

(Joey)

Joey notices Seto is dancing with a beautiful woman that he never saw before. "Hey, look at that. It's Seto, dancing with a woman," the group turns to find them dancing to the smooth song for couples. Joey turns to his left to see a man (Noah) taking a photo of them. He turns to look at the couple once more to only see them kissing. Joey was stunned. The young girl runs out, leaving Seto there just bewilder by the kiss they just shared.

"Did she just kiss Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus says confused.

"Whoever that girl was. She had the courage to kiss that dog." Tristan says.

Joey saw Mokuba going up to Seto. They talked. Seto took off to find the woman.

* * *

(Serenity)

Once at my friend's house, I took off the dress and makeup. I told her what happened. She was surprised. I smile at her reaction. I headed home to sleep before Joey comes back from the party.

* * *

(Seto)

I couldn't find her anywhere, went back inside to find Mokuba which I found him near Noah. I walked up to them. "Mokuba..."

Joey and his crew went up to us. "So, that was your girlfriend, Seto?" Tea says in a joke since she chuckles.

"Yeah, is that your girlfriend?" Duke says to me.

"He just cheated, that's what he did. Wait until his girlfriend knows about this." Noah says as he crosses his arms with a smirk. I knew he was happy.

"He has a girlfriend?" Yugi says confused.

"Yes, of course, it's Se..."

"Enough! I didn't cheat. Come on, Mokuba. We are heading home." I walked past them.

…

(Joey)

Joey had to know more about his girlfriend. "So, who is his girlfriend?"

"You don't know?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, who is it?" Tea says.

"I want to know too," Pegasus says, crossing his arms.

"If you want to find out, I suggest you talk to Seto himself. I am not the one to be in his business." Noah walks away with an evil smirk on his face. "He won' have her for much longer."

* * *

(Seto)

I called Serenity after arriving home. Serenity won't answer her phone. "Answer me!" I yelled.

* * *

The following morning, I got a call from Serenity during breakfast. I got up and excuse myself from the dinner table, went over to the living room to answer her. "What happened? You called me like crazy last night."

"We run into a problem. A girl kissed me during the party. Where the hell was you last night?!" I raised my voice.

"I saw that last night. I couldn't help myself, but to watch. Noah already sent me the pictures."

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Trust me, I have a plan."

"Would you tell me?"

"Goodbye." She hangs up.

I call her, it just puts me to voicemail. I keep calling her, in the end, she did not answer me. I was left in the dark.

* * *

I headed out of the house after breakfast. I went inside the limbo and took off. "Is everything okay, sir?" The driver says.

I looked out the window. "Nothing to worry you."

* * *

All day, I couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious woman that kissed me last night.


	11. Re-planning

(Serenity)

"Why does nothing go as planned?" I said to myself as I took a seat on the floor of my bedroom. "Why did I have to kiss him?"

My phone rings as I answered without looking at the caller id. "Why haven't you answered me?"

"I don't have time for you. I have to get back to work." I hang up while getting up from the floor, got ready for work, and headed out. As the hour went by, have gotten a call from someone during my drive. I answer. "Hello?"

"It's me, Noah."

"Can I get back to you. I am in the middle of driving right now. I'll call you later." I hang up and made it to my job's parking lot, went inside of the little cafe shop when someone familiar caught my eyes, it just was Seto seated up ahead. I got a menu that next to me on top of the table to place it in front of my face, walked behind the counter and went to the door. I opened it and went to check myself in, put on my uniform in the bathroom where only employees are allowed to use. I thought about the kiss we shared last night, placing my finger on top of my lips. "I couldn't face him."

My phone rang again. "That's it." I went over to Seto's table in front of him and Mokuba. I took out my phone and answer to Noah. "Yes?"

"Do you have time now?"

"Yes, I do. Can you explain everything to me? Can you start from the very beginning? Trust me, I'll listen." I place my phone against Seto's ear. I walked away with an angry look. I started my work.

* * *

(Seto)

Serenity came and place her cell phone against my ear. "Sure, thing." Sounded like Noah. "Let me explain from the very beginning. There was a beautiful woman staring at Seto."

I allowed him to go on. "So, they kissed. Seto went after her. Not only he is using you for the company, but he is cheating on you. So, what do you say working for me?"

I smirk as I hang up on Noah.

* * *

(Serenity)

I went up to Seto. "So, what did he say?" I cross my arms. "You have some explaining to do, Se-to." I grab his ear. "Come with me. Excuse us, Mokuba." I drag Seto away from Mokuba. I let go of Seto's ear as I made sure we were far from Mokuba. "Don't grab my ear."

"You should have grabbed her ear when you kissed her," I said, looking back at Mokuba looking at us. I waved at him, looked back at Seto. "Why in the world you kissed her?" I am trying to play it off in front of Mokuba and Seto.

"Why were you not there? If you were, she would have not kissed me."

"Can we meet somewhere to talk about this? I have to get back to work." I turn around and went behind the counter to start the day. Seto looks at me as he went back to his seat.

* * *

(Noah)

Serenity, (Seto) hangs up on Noah. "It's fine, I guess you need time to trust me. I will have the upper hand on this, soon." Noah smirks as he looks outside the window. "I won't allow Seto to win this game. That woman that kissed him just did me a huge favor."

* * *

(Seto)

My ear was kind of red since Serenity grabbed my ear a little tight. "Are you okay?" Mokuba says to me. "Serenity really looks very mad back there?" A maid went up to us and place a cup with ice cream on top of the ice cream was whipped cream with sprinkles. "I didn't ask for this," Mokuba says.

"Don't worry, someone did. They thought it would be a good idea. Enjoy." The maid walks away.

Serenity waves at me with a smile while standing behind the counter. I looked away. "Seto, you know who bought me this ice cream?"

"Serenity."

* * *

A phone rang in my pocket, I grab the phone from my jacket pocket. It was Joey calling. "This isn't my phone. I forgot to give it to her." I looked through her contacts. I found Noah, deleted the number for her. I deleted Joey and Yugi from her contact. "She will thank me, later." I put the phone away.

* * *

One hour later, Serenity came by. I asked them to let her through. Once inside my office, she walks up to my desk. "Need my phone." She places her hand towards me.

I gave it to her without any questions asked. Serenity says, "you know, you could have stopped her from kissing you." She points at the door. "How dare you!" She says out loud and she text. "Really, how dare you cheat on me." She grabs a heavy book and drops it against the desk making a loud sound. "You deserve that slap!" She says out loud.

"What? You said it was a mistake?" She laughs without making any noise. I just looked at her like she was crazy and nothing more. I got a text, had to read it to ignore Serenity. 'Noah is at that the door, so I am acting.'

I stand up and walked over to the door as I opened it to see Noah walking away. "Seto, we aren't finished. Close the door so we can talk."

I turn to her. "We..."

"Come on, Seto. Noah wants to talk to me. You know, you hear him over the phone. Let's change up the plan."

I close the door and went up to her. "Listen, that kiss meant nothing to me and I won't allow it to wreck our contract."

Serenity looks to the side a little. "Oh..." She looks at me. "I..." She sighs. "I understand. Let's back to square one with the whole kiss thing being a part of the plan. That woman got in the way."

* * *

(Serenity)

I close the door behind me, walked away from his office, headed towards my car, and got inside. I drive back home to get away from everything. Once more by myself in the apartment, had the whole world to myself. "Nothing going as planned, we had to re-plan everything since I messed up." I grab a glass and throw it against the wall making it shatter into bits.

Someone calls me. I picked up. "Finally."

"Joey?" I said, confused.

"I am letting you know that I'll be staying over at Yugi's house for tonight. Tristan, Yugi's grandpa's, Yugi and I are working on the deck of cards for the upcoming battles."

"Oh, okay. Just take your time, okay."

"Alright, little sis. Call me if anything."

"I will, Joey. Night."

"Night." He hangs up.

* * *

It was at least 10 pm when watching my favorite detective show. "What is Noah is up to now, Mr. Sexy?" I smile as I lay on my back eating some chips watching my favorite program.

* * *

I had to call Seto with a stupid smile on my face at 11 pm. I had nothing else to do, lay on my bed. He answers. "What do you want?" He rudely says.

"I was meaning to talk to you. So, you discover who is that girl from the party yet?"

"If I did, Noah would have talked to her first making things worse for us."

I smile, "maybe it's a good thing that she kissed you. I mean what else is going to happen to us? You know, I quite enjoy our time together, you made my life a little bit fun with this whole thing. I wanted to say thank you for everything."

"Why now?"

I bit my lower lip. "I know it's a little bit early, but if things get any worst. I just wanted to know that I enjoy your company."

"Where are you?"

"In the house by myself. Joey had a sleepover. Did Noah mention anything about you getting the company this month?"

"No, he did promise me..."

I smirk. "Don't be too hasty Seto. Noah would be looking for that woman sooner or later so you won't get your company." My smirk turns into a smile. "Lights out."


	12. Pegasus

(September)

Two months later, I turn on the lights in the living room to start cleaning and cooking in the kitchen for breakfast. I had oatmeal to eat. My phone rings, "who is calling at this hour?" I got up from the seat to head over to the living to grab my phone that was on top of the coffee table. "Seto? Well, I could answer, but I won't." I put my phone down and went to finish my food.

* * *

Once again in my job at 11 am a little bit earlier than the normal. I started my shift when I got the same call from before. I had to answer this time. "Hello?" I asked.

* * *

(Noah)

Pegasus called Noah. "Hello, Kaiba-boy."

"What do you want, Pegasus?" Noah asked frankly, since he had a meeting in a few minutes.

"Oh, I think I called the wrong Kaiba."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I believe you did not dial the wrong Kaiba. This was fate that allowed us to talk to each other. Now, tell me what Seto has gotten himself into." Noah smirks a little.

* * *

(Seto)

I meet up with Serenity in a restaurant. We ordered when Serenity has gotten a call. She answers. "Hello? Oh…" Her expression turns into a horrible look. Serenity gets up and walks away. "Yeah, we will talk." She says as she went to the bathroom.

I was intrigued by her action. "I wonder whom she is talking to that made her feel that way."

A while later, Serenity comes back and eats her food. "Sorry about that, but I have to go as soon as possible."

"Tell me, who was that?" I had to know.

"Ah… I-I don't want to say. It's between me and that person. So, Seto. I want to get your opinion on this whole contract thing? Me working for Noah?"

I raise an eyebrow on why she wants my opinion on the contract. "Why?"

"Because I got a phone call not too long ago, Noah still wants me to sign it. He talked about the whole kissing thing again." She sighs.

"You know not to sign it."

She looks to the right. "What happens, I have no other choice?" She looks into my eyes. "What happens it that woman comes back and kisses you in front of me in front of Noah. How should I react?"

I relax myself a little by her question that was unexpected. "I think that woman won't come back in the next party."

Serenity looks to the side. "Maybe she will. Maybe Noah already found out who is she."

"Impossible, not even Pegasus knows the identity of the woman." I put my hands together under my chin. "You shouldn't worry about it, Serenity."

Serenity pokes around her food. "Tell me, are you looking for her, through Pegasus?"

I smirk, "of course not. Why would I show interest in a woman that couldn't show her face that night?"

Serenity became small and say. "Oh, okay..."

My phone rang in my pocket. I grab it and pulled it out, it was Noah calling. I answer him. "What is it?" I asked frankly.

"Oh, dear brother. How are things at your end of the company?"

"I won't call the company mines as yet. You need to hand it over to me by the end of this month."

"Seto… You should know that I can give it to you any time if you break up with Serenity."

A bell went off in my head. "What are you suggesting?" Noah is planning something.

"You heard what I said, I will give you the company if you break up with Serenity."

"You didn't answer my question. Why with your request?" I found him very annoying at this point.

"Fine, I don't like the fact that you cheated on Serenity just break up with her and I'll give you the company. You don't need to prove to me any more than you already have."

"I want the company by tomorrow, then I'll see what I do from there." I lay back on the chair. "It isn't easy, you like to believe," I said that because of the money I have to give to her.

"Fine, I won't give you the company tomorrow, but I love to hear that you broke up with Serenity."

"Give me the company and this would be over with!" I raised my voice making Serenity look at me. Noah hangs up. I slam the phone next to my plate.

* * *

I drove her back to her job before getting out, she says. "Seto, I heard there's going to be another party." I looked at her. "Who is throwing it?"

She pulled out a letter from her purse. "I wanted to mention it before we left, but you got mad." She gave me a letter.

"Tea wants you to come, don't worry. Noah won't come this time around. He is not coming nor that woman."

"No, thanks. I am done with parties." I had my reason after that kiss.

I looked at her and notice she smiles. "Maybe it's for the best. After all..." Her phone rings. "Give me a second." She answers. "Pegasus?" I grab her phone from her and put him on speaker.

"Hello, Serenity. How are things going?"

"Good and you?" She says.

"Always the same. I am predicting you didn't tell Seto yet? I mean, he has all the..." She grabs the phone and put it against her ear. "Ah, no. I did not." She tries to get out when I lock the door. "I have to go. Yeah, I'm at work, call you later. Okay, bye." Serenity hangs up and looks at me.

"What Pegasus was talking about?" I looked at her with a serious look.

Serenity looks to the side. "He found out who is the woman that kissed you."

I couldn't believe my ears. "He did? Why you are trying to hide it from me?"

She blushes a little and looking out the window. "Because I don't want to bring that woman in our lives. You know what would happen if Noah finds out."

"I understand Serenity. I don't want her ruining our plans. I want to know who is she?" Serenity opens the door and gets out. "Goodbye, Seto." Serenity slams the door.

I just looked at her as she heads inside the house. "Serenity."

* * *

Once inside my house in the living room alone. I called him, he answers. "What brings you to call, in short notices, Kaiba-boy?"

I cross my leg. "Serenity told me that you discover the woman that kissed me."

I bet he smirked. "Yes, I have. I figured that she would not tell you, won't she?"

"Just tell me the woman's name at least."

"In time, Kaiba-boy. Serenity will tell you in her own time. There's no need to rush, is there?"

He made me roll my eyes. "There is a rush. I need to know before anyone else finds out."

"Well, I could leave a clue before I leave you. Is someone that you least expected. An impact that would leave you speechless. The learning key is, would you be able to handle the truth? Now, Kaiba-boy, that's the end of our conversation." He hangs up.


	13. Joey

Pegasus made me wonder what he said to me. I got up from the sofa when one of the maids walks into the living room. "What is it?" I asked her.

She was holding letters in her hand. "Sir, the mail just happens to be dropped off, would you like to read them now or for later?" She says.

"Give to me." I put my hand out. She walks up to me and gave the letters. I looked through them and found an invitation. I opened the letter up and it reads that I have a duel coming up this week making me smirk. "It's about time."

* * *

(Joey)

The following day, it was the morning for the family of Wheeler. "Yo, sis." Serenity looks up to her big brother, which she was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Yes, Joey," she responded.

"I have you seen my keys around?"

"No, I haven't. You should start taking care of your keys more often. I feel like I have to take care of stuff around here."

Joey checks under the blue sofa. "Sorry, sis. I was just so tired last night."

Someone knocks on the door. "I'll get that. Just keep looking for that key." Serenity removes her apron as she places the apron on top of the table. Serenity walks over to the wooden door and opened it. "Tea. What a lovely visit."

* * *

Joey went into Serenity's bedroom to look for his keys when he found her phone and someone was calling her. "Why would he call my sis?" He answered the phone call. "Hello?" He says.

"Who is this?" The person answered Joey.

* * *

(Seto)

I stand in front of hundreds of people that came to watch my duel. I got him where I wanted. "I play Obelisk the Tormentor. Now, for the final. "Finish him!" I put my hand out in front of me.

* * *

After the 5th duel. I was on my way to the finals, came across Joey and Yugi at last. "You!" Joey hissed at me from the distant, went up to me, and grab my collar. I find the chance to talk to him talk down to him. "Waiting for me to beat you?"

Joey was very mad. "Why have you told me that you were dating, my sister!" He yelled. Joey pushed me as he punches my cheek. He grabs my collar as he was about to punch my cheek. I stop him as I punch him back as I got up fast. Joey was on his butt, looking up to me with an angry look.

"You better stay away from my sister!" Yugi stands between us before Joey got up.

"It isn't your problem." I fix my jacket.

"You cheated on my sister that night!" He yelled.

I had to question him. "Who told you?"

"What's it to you! I would never allow you to get involved with Serenity ever again!" He said hissing. I just walked away. "Come back here. This isn't over!" Joey yelled in pure anger. I knew better not engage with him or I'll be kicked out of the race.

* * *

I called Serenity and she answers. "I know, what you are going to say, this situation has gotten out of control. I am going to show you who kissed you that night of the party to clear things up. I know, Seto. Listen before you speak. I am sorry that this has gotten this big. We also have to speak about Noah. When can we speak?"

"Tomorrow." I hang up on Serenity.

* * *

(Serenity)

I got out of the phone call that I had with Seto. "I hope this goes as plan."

* * *

The next day, we met up at my friend's house which she gave us the time to meet up while she is at work. We were in the living room. Seto looks around the living room. "Who is this house?" Seto had to ask.

"It's my friend's house, Seto." I did notice his cheek swollen of what Yugi told me yesterday.

Seto took a seat and I took a seat next to him. "Is this where the woman lives?"

I looked down. "No, that woman..." I looked to the side. 'I can't say it.' I close my eyes and lay back to face him. He looks at me and looks away. I grab his shoulder, making him look at me. "It was..." My phone rang. "Not now." I grab my phone answered. "Hello?"

"Serenity, did you make up your mind?"

"No, I haven't." I got up and went to the kitchen. "If you want Seto to get that company, you have to break up with him, that's the only way or you want to work for me?"

"No, I am telling him about everything." I hang up and turn around to see Seto making me jump a little out of fear.

"Who you were talking to?" He crosses her arms and lays against the wall. "I am waiting."

I have to confess to him before anyone else gets in the way. I walked up to him and looking into his eyes. "I-I was the one..." His phone rings. Seto picks up and answers it. I looked away as he walks into the living room. I stayed behind. 'Why anything goes my way.' I sigh as I went into the living room to see him walk towards the door. "Business came up. I have to leave."

"Wait..."

Seto grabs the doorknob. "Sorry, but business is more important." He left. After a long while, I finally realize this has gotten much worse. I broke down in tears.

* * *

I went to work for the day after Seto and I depart ways, looked up at the sky. "What is there to come? Can this get any worst?"

* * *

(Joey)

Joey comes back home from a long day at work only to find his sister on the couch watching her favorite show. He walks up to her and says as he turns off the television. "Serenity, we have to talk."

Serenity was up and arms about what he did. "Why you had to turn off the television? I was watching that."

"Never mind the television. We have bigger issues to talk about." Joey crosses his arms.

"Like yelling at me this morning wasn't enough?!" She raises her voice.

Joey sighs. "Look," he went to take a seat next to her. "I'm sorry about that. Why are you staying with Seto after he cheated on you after the party? Besides, you have never told me that you were going out with him in the first place. Why were you hiding this from me?" Joey looks at Serenity with a hurt look that she caused him.

Serenity looks down to look at her folded hands. "I tell you the whole truth. I like Seto since we first met. He asked me out and I said yes. He has never cheated on me. That woman at the party was me kissing him. I didn't know you would be there or him. I just thought it would be nice to turn into someone else to enjoy my time alone. I guess I just mess things up to make everyone mad at me kissing Seto that night." Serenity looks at him.

* * *

(Seto)

"I should have listened to Serenity today." I smack the papers that were on top of my desk. "Damn it!"


	14. Its A Hit

(Seto)

Two days later, I got a phone call from Serenity, answered. "What do you want?"

"Please, give me another chance to give you the information about the woman that kissed you that night."

I relax looking around the room. "Fine, you got up tonight."

"Tonight, Noah wants to see us. You know that."

"He wants to see you too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he called me two days ago. Do I go?"

I sigh. "What other choice do we have to get the company?"

"I-I'll get ready by tonight. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, that's what Noah wants to see anyway. Pick you up at 5 pm. Be ready."

I bet she smiled. "I will. Goodbye."

* * *

It was 5 pm and already in front of her place. She gets in and notices she was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of jeans. I looked away.

* * *

I walked inside the house to go inside to find a woman in the living room with Noah. They both look at us. The woman looks like the one at the party. She stands up and smiles. "Hello, Seto." She has long black hair and brown light eyes, wears a light green dress, and high heels to go with that, was taller than Serenity.

Serenity jaws open a little. "No way." She says.

Noah smirks. "Yes, I have finally found the one that was at the party."

I notice Serenity's express anger. "Noah..." She hissed. "You..."

"Dear Serenity. It's been a long while. I heard so much that I couldn't resist, but to come today to see you," she smirks, "too bad you weren't at the party or I'll keep my hands off your man."

"Lucky." Serenity says.

"Oh, you both know each other?" Noah said confused.

"Yes, we do. We go way back, isn't that right Serenity."

Serenity looks very mad. "Why the hell are you here!" She raised her voice as she slams her handbag on the floor.

Lucky smirks. "I forgot to introduce myself to Seto. I am Lucky..."

"Get the hell out!" Serenity yelled.

Lucky looks at her. "Serenity, why are you so angry, I thought our past is pardoned." She crosses her arms and grins.

"I won't ever forgive you. You aren't the person that kissed Seto that night. Get the hell out!" I might say that I have never seen her like this before.

"Um? What we got ourselves into? You are calling me a liar, Sere?" She grabs my collar when Serenity grabs her face. "Don't you dare!" She yelled as she tips her back and stands in front of me in a fighting stance. "This isn't over."

Lucky laughs. "When did you start becoming the hero?"

Serenity put her hands down. "You're right. This meeting is over." Serenity grabs her handbag, my hand, and pulls me out of the house making me look behind to see her.

We were outside as I pulled my hand away. "Tell me, who is she?" Serenity looks down as tears run down her cheek. "Stay away from her." Serenity started to shake. "All I could tell you, she isn't the person that kissed you. I can't forgive Noah." She walks away.

I chase after to only grab her arm, making her turn to me. All I saw was deep hurt in her eyes. I do not know what took over me, but I hug her to comfort her as she cried.

* * *

We were driving for an hour when she says. "Can we stop, you know, to talk about the party. Maybe is the right thing to speak about it." Serenity says.

I stop and parked in a parking lot. "Just tell me."

She sighs. "This is not what I pictured when I tell you." She looks at me. I looked at her. "I. I was the one that kissed you that night."

I was taken back. "You?"

Serenity grabs my collar, kissed my lips tenderly, leaving me in shock. She pulls away. "I might have broken one of the rules." She smiles. Serenity opens the door and slams it as she runs away. "Serenity!" I yelled. I got out and chase after her. She crosses the street without looking when a car hits her making her fly. "Serenity!" I yelled on top of my lungs.

* * *

(Noah)

Noah drank his wine, "tell me, what did you do to Serenity in the past, Lucky?"

Lucky drinks her wine as well. "Nothing for you to worry. I feel like my job has only begun." Lucky places the cup down onto the coffee table.

* * *

(Joey)

Joey got a phone call and it was Yugi. "Yo, Joey. Want to come over? I want to set up the deck for tomorrow match?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a few." Joey got ready to head towards Yugi's place. Once there, he and his group started to have fun talking about the upcoming matches and which powerful monster will be the best for tomorrow.

* * *

(Tea)

Tea was just relaxing in her house watching the news when she got a phone call from Noah. "What is it, Noah?" She says.

"It's about Serenity and Lucky. Tell me what you know about them?"

"They know each other?" Tea did not know about that.

"It seems by your tone, you don't know much about them knowing each other. How about her brother?"

Tea looks up to the ceiling. "I don't know. Maybe he does. I'll check it out. So, how did it go?"

"Horrible. Serenity almost ended up fighting her. I still wonder who was that girl in the party that kissed him."

Tea smirks looking back at the television in front of her. "Don't be hasty now. We need to plan it perfectly. Serenity will break up with Seto in no time. Maybe I have to step in and break them apart. That Seto will pay sooner or later."

Noah smirks. "I like your taste, Tea."

* * *

(Seto)

I was waiting for her in the waiting room, was in a nervous wreck for Serenity's health. It's been two hours when the doctor finally comes inside the room. I went up to him. "Are you with Serenity Wheeler?"

"Yes, I am. I am her boyfriend. How is she doing?" I asked normally.

He looks sad. "She made it through. She is right now in a room resting. Her condition is stable, but I should warn you. I do not believe that Serenity would be waking up any time soon."

The news that he just gave me, my whole world turns dark.


	15. Mother

I actually stayed by her side all night until the next day. I left Joey's phone number so they can call him. I left before anyone has gotten to the hospital.

* * *

I didn't show up for work because of happened last night. So, I decided to go out of the city to take my mind off this problem. While driving, I called Mokuba. "Hey, brother. Why aren't you here?"

"I won't be coming back home for breakfast and lunch. Don't wait for me."

* * *

I just walked on the sand under the clear blue sky even if was cold. I hold onto my shoes as I looked up to see some clouds passing by. "Does it even matter now?" I sigh. "All this for the company and in the end. I have gotten her hurt."

I was conflicted with my feelings at this point. "All I thought I wanted the company." I felt dizzy out of nowhere.

* * *

I finally came home like around 8 pm. Noah was in the hallway when he walks up to me. "I heard the news." The news traveled fast. He looks upset. "What did you do?" He notices the unwashed blood stain on my jacket which I tried to wash in the hospital. "Is that her blood?"

"I don't have time for you." I walked past Noah when I collapse on the floor from the dizziness. Noah rushes towards me.

"Big brother!" Mokuba runs towards me. I close my eyes as my world rushes.

* * *

(Noah)

They took him to the hospital where Serenity was located. The doctors checked him and he was stuffing from lack of sleep and water. One of the nurses mentions to Mokuba and Noah that he watched over Serenity.

Noah and Mokuba were seated next to Seto. "So, that's what happened?"

"I feel bad for them." Mokuba looks sadly at his big brother.

* * *

Noah and Mokuba went to find Serenity. They found the family in her room. Joey went up to Noah. "Where is he? I know he did this to my sister!" He raised his voice at Noah.

"Relax, this isn't his fault. Seto is resting in a different room."

"He got hit too?"

"No, he didn't. He just stays up last night watching over Serenity." Mokuba says to Joey.

Joey looks to the side and looks at his sister resting. "When he recovers, he will answer me. What happened to my sister before she got hit." Joey made both fists.

"I would like to know that information as well until then we just wait until they get better and especially Seto," Noah says as he crosses his arms.

* * *

(Joey)

His mother was yelling at Joey and blaming him for Serenity. Joey explains to her about Seto. She stops. "You think you want me to believe that!" Before Noah and Mokuba walk in.

* * *

"Who is this Seto?" Joey's mother says, crossing her arms, asking Noah.

"You must be Serenity's mother. I am Noah and his Mokuba. We are the Kaiba brothers. Seto is my brother too. I could see by the way you are asking us. Serenity did not tell you that my brother, Seto is dating your daughter."

"So, she got herself a boyfriend? That girl, why hasn't she told me before." She looks at Serenity with shame. She closes her eyes and opens them to see them. "I would like to meet this brother of yours. I am willing to talk to him."

* * *

(Seto)

I woke up in the middle of the night. "Serenity." I got up and walked with the IV in my arm towards her room. I opened the door to see her resting. I smile a little as I walked inside and up to her side. "Wake up soon."

* * *

A week later, Noah set up a meeting for me with someone that I do not know. I went to the meeting room and enter to find a woman standing just looking at the pictures of the people that works here. She turns around to find me, closing the door behind me.

"Are you Seto?"

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"Ms. Wheeler. I am Serenity's mother."

I just stood here like an idiot not knowing what to do next. 'This is what Noah got in mind for us to depart ways. I think not.'

"Let's take a seat first." I went to take a seat at the end of the table which she took a seat next to me. "I am here to talk about my daughter situation and her current state."

"I am well aware of her current state." I lay back, crossing my legs together, and cross my arms.

"As you know, because of your fault my daughter is in that coma. I want you to stay away from Serenity when she wakes up."

"Is that all?"

The mother looks very mad at me. "I want you to stay away from her for the right reasons."

"I can't stay away from her. I am her boyfriend and I have a duty to protect her." I held my head up high. "It would not happen again. I will watch over when she wakes up."

She looks away for a moment. "What happened that night?" Ms. Wheeler looks at me.

"She saw someone from the past named Lucky." The mother reacted. "L-Lucky? When did you saw her?"

"First tell me what you know about her?"

"Did she cause it?" She responded nervously.

"No, after we met up with Lucky at my house. Serenity was very mad that she almost fight her. Soon, we left the house. We parked in a parking lot when she was about to tell me about her past. Serenity took off and cross the street without looking. I was inches away when it happened. Now, I want to know what kind of person is Lucky that caused Serenity to be in such behavior."

The mother looks down in sadness. "My poor girl." She looks at me. "Don't you ever put Lucky and Serenity be in the same room ever."

I sat up straight because I wanted to know more about their relationship. "Why is that?"

* * *

(Noah)

Noah got a phone call from Lucky. "I heard about Serenity, too bad, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. The plans are ruined."

"I don't think that. I could win Seto while she is asleep. I mean, she won't miss him or would she?"

Noah smirks. "While she is asleep would not add insult to the wound. You just have to wait, Lucky." Noah lays back on the chair.

"Fine, have it your way while I have it my way. Bye." Lucky hangs up on Noah.

* * *

(Seto)

We walked together out of the building. "If you want, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thank you, Seto," She says. Serenity's mother took the ride with me.

"I want you to know," I said to her.

"What is it?" She says holding onto her handbag.

"About Serenity's bills. I'll take care of it. If they send you any bill send it to me." I gave her my business card that has my post office number on it. She takes it. "Seriously?" She says unsure.

"Of course."


	16. Who?

For the next couple of days, have been busy with work, and didn't have time for Serenity until the day that I got a phone call from Noah, saying he has a meeting with some people that were suppose to meet up with me tomorrow. So, I took the opportunity to go visit Serenity at the hospital to see how she is doing.

Once at the parking lot of the hospital. I got a phone call, answered without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I said.

"Seto?"

"Who is this?"

"Remember me?"

"You're just wasting my time." I hang up on Lucky, open the door of my car, and headed towards the elevator to go to the 4th floor. The elevator door opened.

* * *

Once inside the room, she was still sleeping. I walked up to her and grab her hand. "Serenity."

My phone rings again. I picked up and it was Pegasus, answered him. "Kaiba-boy. How are things?"

"Get to the point."

"As usual. Anyway, I got a return from an invitation. The mail servers always make this kind of mistake."

"What about it?" I got annoyed.

"If you must know, you have a match to go to overseas. In two weeks. Are you willing to go?"

"Overseas?" I am raising an eyebrow. "Of course, I am willing to go. When is it?"

"Good, it's on the 12 on Thursday."

I had to ask. "How long will it last?"

"Two months."

I looked at Serenity. "Two months?"

"Kaiba-boy, you know. I am not forcing you to go."

I looked down. "Is not that. It's Serenity."

"Um? What about her?"

"She got hit by a car and now is in a coma."

"What news, yet again, no one tells me this stuff. Tell the family, I am sorry what happened to Serenity. I hope she wakes up soon."

"Can you do me a favor?" I had to ask.

"What is it?"

"There's a woman called Lucky Bell. Can you keep an eye on her while I am absent for two months?"

He probably was interested in who I was talking about. "Why is that?"

* * *

An hour later, just doing nothing besides looking at the television. I looked at her to find her eyes kind of open. "Serenity? I went up to her. "Serenity, Serenity! It's me. Wake up!" I raised my voice. I run out the door to get a nurse to tell her about Serenity waking up.

* * *

I was upset that she went back to sleep. The doctor said it happens rarely when the person opens their eyes, they are almost ready to wake up by the following weeks or months. I was stuck with a strange feeling, grabbing her hand before I left. "I am sorry, I got you into this. I will be back to see you again."

* * *

It was Wednesday, I rolled my suitcase towards the door. Mokuba was ready too. "I am so glad to be leaving, big brother."

* * *

We took the airplane as I looked outside the window to see my city. "I will be back for you." I said under my breath.

"What did you say, big brother?" Mokuba questions me.

"Nothing."

* * *

We landed on the land, got out of the airplane to go for our ride, and to a hotel to crash for the night.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, I have been dueling and site seeing with my brother. I did notice that Joey did not enter the finals. I bet he is, watching over his sister.

* * *

(November)

Two months later, like always Yugi wins the damn games. I am always stuck in second place. Mokuba and I headed back to our homeland. The second day, I got a phone call after I took a shower. "Hello?"

"Kaiba-boy. I got some reports on the lady that you mentioned. I believe her name is Lucky Bell."

"What are they?" I took a seat on top of my bed as I put the towel on over my bare shoulder.

"It seems Lucky has been visiting Serenity. Don't worry, the person that is working for me, keep an eye on them. It seems you were right about her."

* * *

I went to visit Serenity when they told me that she left about a month ago. I was in shock. So, I quickly went over to Joey's place and went to his door. I knocked and knocked when the door swing opens, letting myself inside to see the apartment empty.

"Where is she?" I left and went to collect some mail. I find the address of the mother. "Some unpaid bills."

* * *

First, I went to pay the bills at the hospital, then went to the address where the mother lives. It was the other side of town which took me about an hour. Finally, when I knocked on the door. The mother opens up the door.

"Oh, Seto. Hello, there."

"Hello. I am looking for Serenity."

"She won't be able to come to meet you right now. What can I help you with?"

I took out the paid bills. "I was out of town, but I finally paid the bills." She grabs the payment papers.

She smiles. "Thank you. This means so much to me. You have no idea. Ah..."

"What is it?" I asked frankly.

"I was seeing the news to see your brother, Noah. He was talking about a scandal about a product that happened in your company. I thought you guys worked there, not own the company."

"Yes, that is right. We are the owners of my father's company, he passed away recently."

She looks to the side. "Sorry, to hear that."

"It's fine. When can I see Serenity?"

She looks up to me. "How about tomorrow in the afternoon? She took her medication that causes to sleep for her head injury."

"That will do. I see you tomorrow." I turn around and walked away.

* * *

(Noah)

"It's like things are not going as planned. What do you think, Noah?" Tea says to him over the phone.

Noah slams his fist onto the desk. "I have a better plan."

* * *

(Seto)

It was the afternoon when I headed back to the Serenity's home. I knocked on the door as Ms. Wheeler opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. Serenity is waiting for you. I should warn you. She won't act like herself."

"I judge for myself, Ms. Wheeler."

She allows me inside. "Okay, she is in the living room."

I removed my shoes and headed towards the living room where I hear the television. Serenity was seated on the sofa. She still had to wear a band-aid around her head. She turns her head towards me. I walked up to her with a smile. "Serenity."

She looks out of it. "You know me?"

This is not a good sign. I bend down, holding onto the armrest of the white sofa to look at her. "Serenity, it's me. Seto Kaiba." I was waiting for a reply when she says. "Who are you again?"


	17. Confession

"Stop joking around, Serneity," I said.

"Is not a joke, Seto." Ms. Wheeler places her hand on my shoulder. "My daughter can't remember us."

I stand up and looked at Serenity. "You can't remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could. What's your name again? Is Seto?" She stops and grabs onto her head.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ms. Wheeler went to take a seat next to her.

"My head, it hurts."

Ms. Wheeler looks up to me. "I have to ask you to leave. Serenity is not feeling too well. I'm going to give her medication and put her to sleep."

I walked away, "I let myself out."

* * *

I parked my car in the garage of my house, got out and entered the house going up the staircase when a woman behind says. "It's been a long while, has it?"

I turn around to see her. "Why are you here? We have no business."

She smirks as she walks up to me. "Don't be foolish. You know perfectly why I am here."

"I want you out of this house."

Lucky crosses her arms. "Why is that if I just got here." She smiles.

"I know who you are, Lucky. You are a criminal."

"Criminal? I wonder where you got the information from? Is it from Serenity? I bet she told you, I was the one that almost killed her, am I right?"

"No, it was the mother."

She reacted. "Ms. Wheeler? Are you sure?"

Something doesn't add up. "What you know about Ms. Wheeler?"

"When did she… Never mind. Did she tell you where she lives?" She went towards the doors when I went after her as I grab her arm. "You should tell me everything about Ms. Wheeler and that day of the murder."

She stood there trying to fight the answer in her head. Lucky sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you." She looks dead into my eyes. "Shall we?"

* * *

(Pegasus)

"What did you say? Let me get this straight, Tea is working for Noah? Seto does not know this?" Pegasus took a sip of his white wine.

"Yes, sir." His butler said.

"Interesting, I believe I have to give Seto a call soon."

* * *

(Seto)

She was about to start when my phone rings. I have answered Pegasus. "Give me a second, Lucky." I walked out of the living room into the dining room. "Hello?"

"Interesting that your life has become, is not?"

I didn't like the way he talked, he must know something. "What are you talking about?"

"I know I shouldn't be in the way, but I can't help it. I have some important information for you that you might be of interest. Would you like to hear, Kaiba-boy?"

"Tell me, Pegasus."

I bet he smirks. "What wonders. Let me tell you before the information. I am not trying to cause a family feud. This is between you and your brother. Just do me a favor. Keep my name out of your mouth. My sources have found out that one of Joey's best friends is working for Noah to get dirt on you. Oh boy, the information that Yugi's group has on you."

"Just tell me, who is it?" I got annoyed.

"The betrayal in that group is so deep. I must warn you now. Things are not looking too good for you and Serenity to say the least. I will leave you with this in mind. If Yugi can date her then who I am, who is the person?"

"Tea?" The first person that comes to mind.

"You have a sharp mind, Seto. If I was you, I keep Serenity out of this mess that you have created. Good luck to you, Seto." He hangs up. Looking at my phone thinking what we just spoke about as I got angry, but upset. 'That Tea.' I walked into the living room to find her looking at the picture. "Lucky."

She turns around to see me. "Ready?"

"Take a seat, I bet this story is long." I took a seat. She took a seat in front of me.

"I have no idea where to start."

I cross my arms. "When did it begin?"

She looks down as she put her hands together. "It occurred in school. Serenity and I were best friends. She wanted me to go to her house just to do some homework. I remember going to her house after I told my parents. Once I have gotten to her house, we started to work on the homework in her bedroom. She went to the bathroom when I heard a scream next room. I got up and went to check on it. I opened the door to see Mr. Wheeler hurt on the floor. He looks at me, telling me to help him."

"So, you just watched him die?"

She looks to the side and looks very upset. "I had no alternative as I walked inside and went up to him when I press down on his wound so he won't bleed out..." She stops to sigh. "I got hit over the head when I have fallen onto the ground next to him. I was out of it when I saw Serenity at the door. The next thing I heard was Ms. Wheeler says. 'She killed him! Serenity, she is going to kill you too, if I didn't stop her.' Since then, I spend the rest of my life in jail for her crime." She looks up to me. "I have never really hated Serenity. I-I..." Her tears run down her cheeks. "I wanted to protect her from her mother. You don't know, how many times, I wanted to go back to Serenity's house. You don't know, the horrible mess I was in knowing my best friend is with that monster! No one believes my story, no one! That monster turned everyone against me!"

"Then why you lied about being that girl in the party?"

She closes her eyes and wipes away her tears soon opens her eyes to look down. "I need to pay off the prisons debts. Noah was willing to give me half of the money of course, without knowing my background. Please, I need that money. I am living off the streets and no one will hire me. My life is ruined and I have nowhere to go." She stands up. "I have to go and save Serenity. I think this is my time to show her that her mother is a monster. I know that I am in the wrong, when I took the job, I had no idea it was Serenity that he was talking about after we saw each other, I knew I had to push you away to protect her. I was willing to help her, not hurt her." Lucky broke down as she says. "I have to find Serenity." Lucky was about to leave the living room.

"Wait. Serenity doesn't have to find out."

"Why is that?" She says, confused as she turns to me.

I smirk. "If Noah wants, I'll give it to him. First, I'll give you the money from Noah. Trust me, I doubt her mother would kill her own daughter. After all, Serenity can't remember."


	18. Pressure

"Remember? What you mean?" Lucky was confused.

"Serenity has memory lost. That's not the point, this is my plans which are teaming up, to go against Noah's money and then Ms. Wheeler."

She smirks. "I like this idea. What is in it for me, you know, Ms. Wheeler part?"

"I give you the other half remaining dollars of your debt."

Lucky wasn't expecting the news and smiles. "You are so kind. I will do it for Serenity, but also do it for need of that money. I don't know how to repay you. If your plan works, we might get away with a lot."

It sounds great to me. "First, I need to have the information on Tea and Noah's plan. What are they up too?"

* * *

(Noah)

Noah does not know about Serenity's whereabouts. Noah walked to the business lobby when he saw Seto and Lucky holding hands. Lucky was giggling. "Lunchtime was great, Seto. When will we have our next date?"

"Date?" Noah says out loud.

"Oh, hey Noah!" Lucky waves at Noah. He waves back as he went up to them. "What's the meaning of this, Seto?"

"I was busy with a lot of things and with my new boyfriend here."

"Boy... Friend?" Noah was shocked to learn this. "What happened to Serenity?"

"We broke up a while back. I guess it was time for me to move on. We had a mutual breakup as we went our ways. I start to date the woman that kissed me on that day of the party."

"Isn't that the best news, Noah. Serenity won't be coming back to the house anymore. He promised me." Lucky says with a smile.

"Is that so?" Noah raised an eyebrow, knowing something was off about this. Noah was very upset at Seto's decision as he crosses his arms.

"Yes, get used to seeing Lucky around the office." Seto puts his arm around Lucky's shoulder. "See each other soon."

* * *

Noah calls Tea in his office. "What is it this time, Noah?"

"We need to speak about Serenity."

"Why is that?" Tea sounded uncertain.

"What happened between Seto and Serenity?"

"Serenity is at her mother's place and Joey left the apartment because of unknown reason in which, by the way, I have to know soon."

Noah relaxes in the chair. "I bet Serenity did not tell Joey that they have broken up," Noah says.

"What?! What did you just say?" Tea was very startled by the news.

"They called off the contract and now Lucky won over Seto. Seto said, she would be more around the office. How in the world does this happen!" He yelled.

"Relax, we don't know. I mean… Damn it. I have to go and talk to Joey. Give me a week. I am on my vacation. I'll be back by then. I think you should pay her by the end of this week and throw her out of Seto's life the best choice that you have." Noah could hear her drink some kind of beverage.

"Not a bad plan. Call me as soon as you get the information."

* * *

(Seto)

Two days later. "A week?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll get paid by the end of this week. I bet Noah will throw me out since my job is done."

"Good," I smirk as I grab some papers from my desk. "You know, even if I don't get the company, I still enjoy this little game of Noah's." I turn around to see her.

"What will happen to Serenity after this? You know, between you both. I believe you really like her."

I wasn't really too sure about Serenity after this. "Let's get back to work. See you later."

* * *

(Noah)

The end of the week, Lucky walks into my office. "It's been due, pay up."

"This is over," Noah says.

"Didn't you want Serenity out of the picture?" Lucky walks up to him.

"Yeah, I did." He pulls out the paycheck and writes. "Do me a favor with the hundred added."

Lucky crosses her arms. "What is that?"

"Break up with Seto. I don't want to see your face around the house or office." Noah says with a touch of anger in his tone.

Lucky smirks. "Easy, he won't see it coming. I am well trained for this kind of deals, you know."

"Good. After this, we won't get to see or speak to each other."

"Yes, sir. After all, this is what you wanted in the first place. I have already kept, my end of my deal." She grabs the paycheck from his hands as she walks away. "It was nice doing business with you, Noah." Lucky closes the door.

"Now, she is out of the way. I wonder what's Seto's next move is?" Noah put his hands together. His phone rings as he picks up. "Tea, what took you so long? I have already paid Lucky, her job is done."

"I guess, you have made a huge mistake on that one woman."

Noah did not like the sound of her tone. "Why is that?"

"Lucky is a murder. She killed in her past. Now, get this. She killed Mr. Wheeler. Serenity's dad."

"What!" He says out loud. "Why haven't you told me sooner?!"

"Because I did not know either. Joey confessed to me just a while ago, before calling you. He also told me that Serenity lost her memories. She does not remember any of us as for putting Seto in the free spot for any woman. Unfortunately, he picked that woman to be his girlfriend."

Noah smirks. "Don't worry, I kicked her out of my life and Seto. We don't have to see her again."

"Are you sure? Joey is about to meet up with Seto any time soon. I hope Lucky isn't around either." Tea smirks. "I believe things just got interesting. This spilled tea just got even hotter."

* * *

(Seto)

I was doing my work in the office when Joey comes into the room. "There you are."

I had to stand up and react fast as he went towards me. I avoid his punches and his attacks. The guard comes in and stops the fight. Joey was fighting them. "How dare you use my sister for your games!"

I straighten myself out and looked at him. "You don't know what went down. Your sister and I..."

"I know what went down! All this for your stupid company! I wish you and my sister have never met."

I looked to the side as if something has snapped within me as the feeling grew that made me look at Joey while he was yelling. "No, I will make this right. I will put an end on what I have started. Take him away!"

"You better not touch my sister! Stay away from her! I swear I will make you pay for this! Fight me like a man!" Joey was taken away.

I took a seat as I hang my head down, I had to smack the desk with my fists. "Damn it." I got up only to destroy my office. All I could say, "how the mighty has fallen onto his knees." (Seto began to cry.)


	19. Shot

The following day, I did not go to work, instead, I wasted my time in bed thinking about where I have gone wrong in my life, when someone has called me, nothing else to do, I have answered. "Hello?"

"I am ready to go to her house. Can you pick me up?"

"I am more than ready to put an end to this. Where are you?"

"Front street. Not too far from the train station."

I smirk. "I'm on my way."

* * *

We drove to Serenity's house. I couldn't stop thinking, 'why does she has a blonde wig?'

"I have a friend. He is a cop, if anything happens, I will call him."

"A cop?" I questioned her.

"Yes, he is my mentor that is keeping an eye on stuff. I told him, that I would be around the neighborhood." She smirks as she fixes her makeup from the outside window of the car. She looks different for the most part. Lucky takes out a pair of sunglasses from her blue purse. "Okay, I am about done. He won't know me now. I will look through the rooms when I ask for the bathroom. If I find something out of the normal, I will be taking pictures."

I smirk, "yeah. I'll buy you some time."

Lucky smirks. "I will finally get justice."

I parked the car in front of Serenity's house. "Ready if you are?" I opened the door as she opens the door. We walked up to the front door when Ms. Wheeler opens the door. "Hello? Who is this?"

Lucky spoke differently. "I am Unique. I work for Seto Kaiba at his company. I know Serenity. I wanted to check up on her. So, I have accompanyed Seto for the opportunity."

"Oh, okay. She is right now in the living room watching some television. Come inside." Ms. Wheeler allowed us to go inside. We went to the living room to see Serenity seated, turns her head to see us. "Seto?" She looks at the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Unique. We go way back. I missed you." She went to take a seat on the sofa next to Serenity. "How are you feeling, hon?" Lucky grabs her hand, making Serenity look at her hand.

"I am feeling fine."

I took a seat across from Lucky. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. You just reminded me that I have to take my pills in a few."

"Oh, you are under medications?"

"I am." Lucky places her hand next to her temple. "I kind of suffer from head pains from stress at Seto's company. So much work with little time." Lucky sighs.

Ms. Wheeler smiles. "I can imagine, what about you, Seto?"

"Coffee will be fine." I had to make her busy with something.

She bows as she went to the kitchen. Lucky stands up and went to check on the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Serenity says.

"For my pills in my purse. What else?"

She found a rope with blood behind the bookcase next to the television. "What is that?" Serenity stands up.

"It's called over the counter, you know pills in a bag." Lucky took out her phone. "You never have seen one before?"

I got up and stand in front of Serenity as Lucky took pictures of the rope with blood, and puts it back. "Serenity, you need to help us," I said in a whisper. Lucky went to take a seat.

"Is everything okay?!"

"Just talking to Serenity, that's all." I had to say.

"Take a seat, Serenity. Play along with us."

Serenity responded. "Okay." Serenity took a seat.

I took a seat before she comes in. Ms. Wheeler comes back with the tray of the cups as she places the trays on the coffee table.

"Thank you so much." Lucky took out her pill from her blue purse.

"I forgot Serenity's pills. Shoot, I have to go upstairs. I'll be back, just watch over her for me." Ms. Wheeler went upstairs.

Lucky sends a message when my phone got a message. I looked at it. 'Don't drink the coffee, perhaps its poison.'

She quickly grabs the tray going to the kitchen, and comes back to set the tray on the coffee table. Lucky gave me half a glass of coffee and gave Serenity a full cup of water.

"Serenity, I want to say. I am sorry for everything that I have caused you. I will make things right. I will protect you this time around even if it takes my life away." Lucky hugs her. "I'm sorry." I looked away.

The mother comes downstairs to look at Lucky hugging Serenity. Lucky pulls away and wipes away her tears. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, it upstairs to your right." Ms. Wheeler said as she pops open the pill bottle.

Lucky stands up getting her purse. "I'll be back." She walks past Ms. Wheeler while the mother gave Lucky a suspicious look. Lucky heads upstairs.

"Here, drink this Serenity." Serenity took the pill and drank it. Ms. Wheeler puts the pill bottle next to the television and sits next to Serenity. "You know, I still need help getting Serenity's pills."

"Of course, the medications are expensive now and days." I folded my hands together.

"Yes, it is. I am very grateful that you have helped us in a huge way." Ms. Wheeler smiles, making me believe that she was faking her smile.

"Anytime, for Serenity."

Serenity looks down. "Seto, why haven't you visited me for a while?"

I looked at her. "I had matters to take care of in the company. I wasn't able to leave until the business is done. Don't worry, I'll be coming more often to see you."

Lucky comes down and walked up to us. "Thank you."

Ms. Wheeler stands up and looks at her. "Please take a seat."

"That's okay, Seto and I should get going."

Ms. Wheeler pulls out a gun from her back, making us react towards her decision. "You are going to take a seat if you like it or not." Lucky didn't question her and sits next to Serenity.

Lucky crosses her legs and arms. "Finally, you showed your true colors. Murder."

"Shut up! Remove your wig, Lucky."

Lucky removes her wig and glasses. Serenity says her name. "Lucky?"

Lucky looks at her. "I am not the one that killed your father. Your mother did it that day. Your mother killed your father." Lucky looks at Ms. Wheeler.

"That's a lie, I never did!"

Lucky stands up with a smirk on her face. "I am not afraid to die where I stand. I am tired of living under your criminal shadow."

"Sit down or I will shoot you. Serenity, she is a liar."

Lucky continues to smirk. "First, tell Serenity what really happened that day. Stop lying to us!"

"No, I-I never lied."

"Lair." Lucky says.

"No, I am not."She says. I stand up as Ms. Wheeler points the gun at me.

Serenity stands up. "Mom."

"Serenity, go upstairs and lock yourself in your bedroom. Now!"

"NO!" Serenity yelled. "Put that gun down. No one has to get hurt. Please, mom!"

"You don't understand, Serenity." Ms. Wheeler points the gun at Lucky. "This woman next to you, she killed your dad."

"Why, why do you push this idea, that I have killed your husband. I barely even know him. When I heard him scream from your room and you knew that! You know, I was in Serenity's room!" She yelled.

"Don't make me, shoot you."

"Mom, please."

"Get out of here Serenity," I said as I looked at her. "Get out! This isn't your place..."

Serenity cries. "Mom, you have lied." Serenity runs away with tears running down her cheeks.

Ms. Wheeler shot Lucky as Lucky holds onto her shoulder. "Trying to kill me now?"

Serenity stops to look at us and yelled. "Put the gun down, mom!"

Lucky took a seat as Ms. Wheeler yelled. "NO! She deserves to die. I might as well kill Seto. I have killed Mr. Wheeler since he cheated on me. I hated him! What else am I suppose to do!" She smirks. "Blaming you for my crime was a lifesaver."

I had to do something, run after Ms. Wheeler and pushed her down to the ground when someone tried to force open the front door. Ms. Wheeler shot me, but it didn't stop me to get the gun from her hands and throw it across the room where Serenity was. Someone enters the room and point the gun at us. "Hold her down and call the ambulance."

"Night, she shot me and Seto. I hope justice is served now," just as Lucky fainted on the sofa.

"Lucky!" Serenity went to attend her. I felt numb on my right leg. "I won't be able to walk, shit." The man arrests Ms. Wheeler and called for back up.


	20. Serenity

I had surgery to remove the bullet from my right leg. When I woke up, notice Serenity next to me holding my hand, crying. "I'm sorry, Seto. Please wake up." I grab her hand tightly, making her look at me. "It's fine. Are you okay?" She smiles. "Seto." She wipes away her tears. "I'm just grateful that you are alive."

She made me smile a little. I had to ask about Lucky. "How is Lucky?"

Serenity smiles a little. "Good, she is still sleeping."

I had to ask the question. "It's finally over?"

"Because of you, I remember everything. This isn't over yet. We got a lot to do." She kisses my cheek making me blush and look away. She giggles a little. "What happened while I was out cold?"

I looked at her. "I did it for you. Don't let Noah's words get to you. Lucky and I teamed up. Believe me, Serenity."

"Teamed up?" She smiled a little. "What do you mean?"

I looked down. "I'm glad that you are back to normal."

Noah and Mokuba walk into the room, making me let go of her hand.

"Serenity," Noah says surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm glad that you know me. Do I know you?" She questions him.

"Yeah, you do. It's Noah."

"Do you remember at least me?" Serenity looks at Mokuba. "I'm sorry, but the doctor says I won't be able to remember until my brain heals completely. I should get going. Even if we met before in the past. It's nice to meet you. What's your name again?" She looks at Mokuba.

"Mokuba."

Serenity smiles. "Nice to meet you Mokuba. I hope we get to out sometimes to catch up on stuff. I have to get going and see how Lucky is doing."

"Lucky is here too?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she is. My mother..." Serenity looks to the side. "She did this to them. Seto was the hero on stopping her." Serenity smiles. "Without him. It would have been extra ugly." Serenity bows and walks away with a sad expression.

I hide my smirk. 'Good cover up for now.'

"Being the Hero now?" Noah says.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Mokuba says.

* * *

(Serenity)

I walked down the hallways with a grin on my face. "I'm back."

* * *

I visit Lucky while she was awake. "I have to apologize for everything that I have done to you. You were a good friend, Lucky. My mom has gotten in the way of that." I looked to the side. "Now, all these years without knowing I was with a monster." I grab her hand as my tears roll down my cheek. "I am thankful yet I am such a horrible person. I should have believed you over my mother that day. I was confused and heartbroken. I hated you for what my mother did. I honestly don't deserve your apology. I am the worst."

She grabs my hand. I looked at her. "This isn't your fault nor mine. I forgive you. Being stuck in jail made me think about you and Joey. I was worried and wonder if she laid a finger on you. I would have come after her sooner or later. I am glad that things went down like this. Now, I will go back to jail since the restraining order."

I shook my head. "No, I will do everything in my power to get you out of court. I know, you went through hell… I can't even put myself in your shoes. It hurts so much." I bit my lower lip as I tried to stop myself from sobbing.

* * *

After my cries, I remove my band-aid from my head. I felt kind of dizzy. I went over to the door.

"Serenity, are you feeling fine?"

I hold onto the wall. "Don't worry, I will get a nurse," my whole world turns dark.

* * *

I woke up on a bed when I turn my head to the right to see Joey next to me. "Serenity. I came as fast when I got the phone call." He grabs my hand.

"Big brother." I smiled.

"It's okay, big brother will protect you."

"Seto, he protected us from our mother." I couldn't help, but to cry. "Why. Why she killed our father?"

Joey got startled. "What did you say?"

"She killed our father. She told me. She killed him because he cheated."

"That can't be true." Joey lets go of my hand. Joey walks away.

"Joey!" I yelled, but that was not enough for him. He left me. I quickly stand up and headed out. I saw him walk away a little bit faster. "Seto. I have to go to him." I headed towards him.

* * *

Once in his room, I notice the television was on, walked up to him. He opens his eyes to see me when I had to grab his hand. "Seto. I really need your help."

"What happened?"

I started to cry making Seto move. "It's Joey. He won't… He won't take me in."

"Serenity…"

I looked at him. "I need your help. I need a place to stay. I don't have no one now."

Seto looks away. "You can stay in one of my houses."

I looked to the side as my tears run down my cheek. "Can I stay here by your side?"

* * *

Next morning, I slept uncomfortably since I had to sleep on the chair. I looked to my right to see Seto sleeping, got up and walked up to him. "I'll be back."

* * *

I drank my coffee while watching some television, looked to my right to see him. 'I really want to know what he went through while I didn't remember or wake up.' I smiled.

* * *

It was the afternoon while we enjoy our time together, Noah walks inside.

He smirks. "It looks like you remember, Serenity?"

"It's Noah, right? I don't remember, but Seto did tell me that he is my boyfriend. My brother did not pick me up. I have no idea where he lives. I had no one to be with so I spend the night here watching over, Seto."

"Boyfriend? I guess you don't know the news."

I was wondering what did happen between Lucky and Seto, he did inform me, they teamed up. I wonder what kind of team up. "What news?"

"Noah," Seto says annoyed.

"Why should I hide it? After all, that's why you and Lucky were in the house to tell her the official news?"

My stomach started to turn. "What is it? Spill it!" I raised my voice.

"Seto here was dating Lucky behind your back."

"Noah!" Seto said with an angry tone.

I looked down and made both fists. "Just like that?"

"I am afraid so."

"Lucky and I broke up. Don't believe him." Seto said.

I am finding myself troubled by the news. 'I want to believe Seto, but he was with Lucky?' I got up and run away with tears running down my cheek unable to help myself. I went towards Lucky's room. Lucky was watching some television until she turns her head to look at me. "What's wrong, Serenity." I walked up to her.

"Tell me, is it true?"

"Tell you what?"

I couldn't help, but cry in front of her, yet again. "Did you dated Seto?"

* * *

Lucky told me everything as she comforts me. I gave her my thanks before leaving, she said. "Be careful, they know about the contract."

I turn to her. "I will do anything for Seto to get that company."

She smirks. "After the contract is finished. Do you think you will stay by his side? You know, you are his checkmate."

I looked to the side. "I'm sorry, but my relationship with Seto, shouldn't affect you. Please, do me a huge favor."

"What is in it for me?"

"Nothing, but stay away from our relationship. We need to end this one and for all. Thank you for helping Seto. I hope you understand." I walked away.

* * *

I walked back inside of Seto's room. "Serenity." Noah was gone. "Did Noah left?"

"Yes, he left for work." I walked up to him. "Sorry, but was it good acting?" I smirk.

Seto grins as he looks at the television. "Is that what it was? Just acting?"

"Of course, you know I dislike Noah." I went to take a seat just lying about the whole thing with a smile on my face.

* * *

It was getting near nighttime. "Are you sure, you want to stay here?"

"Of course, my brother is clearly looking for me, but I don't want to stay with him, so I am staying with you. I want company." I got up, took a seat next to him, and lay by his side making him blush. I hug him and blush too. He put his arms around me while I felt his heart beat a little faster. I smile, saying, "thank you, Seto."

It was at this moment to realize that I have fallen for this man.


	21. Love is the End

The following day, I went to collect my items from the house. I did not have enough money to rent a hotel, as a result, I had to stay over at my friend's apartment. End up telling her everything that happened. She just told me, take my time until I get enough money to buy myself an apartment.

* * *

(Seto)

I was in the house about a week since the issue. I lay on the sofa in the living room, watching some television program. I flip the channel when Noah walks in. "Well, is this what we have gotten too?" I looked at him, notice he was holding a suitcase.

"What do you want?"

"I have to admit this whole story was one hell of a ride."

I looked at the television. "I quit."

"What?" Noah says confuse.

"I can't find love. You win." I looked at him.

"Wow, you look, one in your whole life, unsuccessful. You did trick me for a while with Serenity until she has gotten into that horrible car accident." Noah looks to the side. "It wasn't for you and that stupid contract, Serenity wouldn't have gotten hurt."

'I know it was my fault,' with a defeated look as I look down.

"You feel guilty, you just wanted the company from me. You hurt Serenity and no one else did." I couldn't talk to him, knowing damn well. I have lost everything, even Serenity since we haven't talked in days. "I know what makes you feel better. I am willing to give it to you." He opens the case and shows me the document. "Just sign it before I regret it."

I saw the company that I always wanted in front of me. I grab the pen that was next to the contract. I looked at Noah, saying to him. "Is this what you truly want?"

"It will only show that you are always met to be alone and nothing more, not even Serenity could have saved you from this one." I signed it without hesitation this what I always wanted, right? Yet, he makes me feel bad about Serenity instead of being alone. "Good, now from this day. You are the boss of the company." He stands up as he puts it away. "I will give it to you when you recover until then no one knows as it yet."

* * *

It was the afternoon when I called Serenity. She answered. "Seto."

"Serenity, I know I should be seeing you in person, but this is the end of us. Do me a favor and find someone that would be your real boyfriend. I will be sending half of the money tomorrow."

"Why..."

"It's not you. It's me. Goodbye Serenity." I hang up on Serenity. Somehow it hurt me. 'Everything we went through for this company.'

* * *

(December)

A month later, we went to court to go against Serenity's mother. I saw her for the first time. Serenity looks very upset, seeing her cry pains me even more. 'I'm sorry, Serenity, that you went through so much pain because of me.' I looked away to look at Lucky speaking about her past up to know.

* * *

(July)

Two years later, I was doing just fine on my own when someone enters the office. "Kaiba-boy."

"Pegasus, what are you doing here?"

"I happened to be around. So, I wanted to deliver an invitation. You know, for a party." He has it in his left hand as he walks up to me leaving the letter on my desk. "I hope you are able to come. Trust me, I don't want a party without you."

I grab the letter. "Fine, I'll go."

Pegasus smiles. "I am glad. See you in a week."

* * *

A week past, Noah and I got ready to go. Mokuba left for a night study with some friends. I went to his party with Noah. "What will Pegasus's party, be about this time? I swear he never tells anyone until he shows us at the party."

I still remember when Serenity and I shared our kiss at one of his parties. I wonder how she is, it's been a long while. I bet she won't show up. After all, I bet she doesn't want to see me. I play with my lips.

* * *

It's been fourteen minutes into the party, nothing new has happened. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walks up to me. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." I would care less about her, but something about her was off. She smiles and says. "I want to dance for a while. How about it?"

"Find someone else?"

"What is there to lose?" She stands up and grabs my hands as she pulls me to the dance floor. I had no choice, but to dance with her. She giggles as she holds onto me in a slow dance. "You know, what would be better with this dance?"

"What is that?"

She pulls away and kisses my lower lip, pulls away and started to run when I chased her. I chased her all the way down to a bench near a lake. "There's nowhere to run. Tell me who are you?"

She turns around and says. "It's been too long without you." Her expression changes. "I know that you don't remember me, Seto."

"Serenity?" Serenity went to hug me, "I miss you. I couldn't move on. I know I am in the wrong, right now and this isn't the time nor the place, I couldn't help it." Serenity looks up to me. "I love you. I don't know when I would get the other chance to say it to you."

Without thinking, I have kissed her right on the spot. I pulled away to find her blushing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." She hugs me again and this time I hug her tightly.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"I want to go with you right now if that's okay with you." She says.

I smirk. "Why is that?"

She blushes and looks to the side. "Gosh, you seem like I am into you right now.'

I had to tease, "but you are."

"Whatever. Let's go now." She holds my hands.

"Fine even if it means that I have to leave Noah behind."

"Who cares, he is the one that made this all happen in the first place. Come on, now. We need time for ourselves." I grin as we headed back to the car.

…

Once back at the house, we were in the living room and the whole house to ourselves. She took off her wig and eye contact. "Thanks for allowing me to come."

"I did have another option, you preferred this." I said with a smirk.

"You have never changed," She grabs her purse. "Remember this." She pulls out envelop as she gave it to me. I opened it and it was the money that I gave her, two years ago. I looked up to see her with a smile on her lips. "I haven't used it. In fact, I wanted to return it. I might admit that I did the whole contract for the money until I have gotten to see the real side of you that's why I am here with you now. I love you, Seto. I love the real you, not for the money nor the company. I guess you changed my mind." I looked to the side thinking about the whole story between us. Serenity grabs my face that force me look at her. "You are so hard headed, Seto. Don't ever think that I am still in for the money. I have really have fallen in love with you." Serenity kisses my forehead making me blush.

Serenity took a seat by my side. "Didn't I told you to get a real boyfriend?"

"You got me mad and upset when you said that to me, I should get a real boyfriend, but I was waiting for you to ask me for too long, I'm still waiting for you." She looks down with a sad look.

Serenity managed to get me to smile a little. "Waiting for me to tell you?" I laughed at what she just said.

"Come on, Seto. Be serious."

I smiled for the first time saying, "I am serious. I think it's cute that you were waiting for me."

She blushes as she looks away. I grab her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Don't be shy." I kissed her lips. She kissed me back this time. I pulled away. "What should we say to my family and to your brother?"

Serenity smiles. "Let's be for real this time around, Seto."

I kissed her forehead as I pulled her into a hug. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Seto."

* * *

I have been dating Serenity behind the back from everyone for 10 months. Serenity made Joey come over to my house and the family over for dinner.

When things calm down, Serenity and I publish our relationship to them.

Joey stands up. "Where is the contract?"

"What contract, Joey?" Serenity grabs my hand. "Yes, I admitt it was for the money in the beginning, but as the story goes, I found the good side of Seto that I would have missed without the whole contract because of that contract and the whole thing about the company. I finally realize that I have fallen in love with him for him and the money in that contract, I return it back to him. It took almost 2 years, but finally did it. I enjoy my time and life with Seto. It's fun and strange, but we can make this relationship work." Serenity holds my other hand. "I would never change my life or anything in the past because it took me to find you. You found me."

I smiled in front of Noah, Mokuba, and Joey for the first time because of what Serenity has said, it's like looking at the rain in front of my office as the last rain drops and until the rain stops when the clouds pass to reveal a sun smiling back at us, so we won't be blinded anymore in what is in front of us. "Serenity, I got another announcement to make." I had this announcement for a long while in the back of my mind and not only that for all this past month being with her. I let go of her hands as I kneel down to get out a box and propose to her. "Serenity, I love you and I want to be with you for a long time. Would you be my wife?"

Serenity jumps as she says, "Yes, of course, I'll be your wife."

"EH!" Everyone was just shocked and confused. I gave her the ring as I stand up, putting my arm around her shoulder. "I won't leave Serenity for anyone. I love her with all my heart."

* * *

NOTE: 5/17/2019 I hope everyone likes it. It's okay if you did not. This is the end of this story. To be honest, when I wrote this, I had no clue what was the next chapter and it took me months to write to put this together. I felt more like the reader than the writer. When I put Lucky, I was like, 'why Serenity hates her for?' I did not add much drama of Serenity's father and her whole side of the story because it was mainly Seto's point of view which I tried my hardest to put and besides the main events is Seto getting the company.

* * *

Another NOTE: (1.30.2020 I have changed the whole story line just a little, so anyone wants to read it again. I have changed the end as well.)


End file.
